


Birthday Wishes

by pottermum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottermum/pseuds/pottermum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry asks his lover what he wants for his birthday. His answer will change their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first attempt at a threesome. I love these characters together, and hope you enjoy the story.

Harry let himself into Grimmauld Place. He was tired and achy, having been out on a stake-out most of the day. He now had the weekend free, and was looking forward to some R and R. He went down the hall and past the kitchen. Remnants of a meal eaten remained on the sink. As Harry had grabbed some quick take-out while writing up his report, food wasn't on his mind. He shrugged off his jacket.

“Hey, anybody home?” he called.

“Down here,” replied a voice.

Harry smiled. He should have known he'd find his room-mate down there. Ever since they'd set up the mini greenhouse in the basement, Neville spent a good portion of his time down there. He was cultivating several plant species that he hoped would cross-pollinate and be used as healing potions. He currently worked for an apothecary, in their greenhouses. 

Harry headed downstairs and watched Neville for a minute, without Neville being aware of him. The last year at Hogwarts, of being under the dominance of known Death Eaters had brought out the leader in Neville. Harry had seen that as soon as he, Ron and Hermione had returned to Hogwarts to destroy the remaining Horcruxes. Of course, the Final Battle had taken place as well, and Neville had truly became a Gryffindor hero, standing up to Voldemort and cutting the head off Nagini.

However, it was also the after effects of the Final Battle that made Harry aware of Neville's growth. He hadn't let the popularity go to his head, but he carried himself more confidently. Harry knew that Neville had been the one Ginny had turned to in her grief for Fred, Tonks and Remus. While Neville didn't have the pressures of the media or the Ministry on him as Harry had, Harry still admired the way Neville had dealt with everything after the war.

Done thinking, Harry made his way over to Neville. He came up behind him. “Hey,” he said, leaning close to him.

Neville leaned back into Harry. He turned his head to kiss him. “Hey, is it that late, or did you finish early?”

“Bit of both, actually,” said Harry, putting his arms around Neville. 

“And now I'm off for the weekend.”

He nuzzled Neville's neck, licking his ear.

Neville turned and pulled Harry's head down for a hard kiss. Tongues clashed, as Neville put his hands on Harry's waist to draw him closer. Harry rubbed against Neville, loving the friction.

Reluctantly Neville pulled away. Harry tried to get closer but Neville held him off. “Why don't you go have a shower. I should only be five or ten more minutes, then I'll be up,” he said.

Harry frowned. “Your five or ten minutes usually turns into an hour or two,” he complained.

“I promise if I'm not there in fifteen minutes, you can come and get me and drag me away,” said Neville. 

He turned back to his plants.

Harry stared, but went back upstairs. It was times like that he felt that Neville was holding something back. Still, he went into the kitchen to get a beer. He chugged it down, then decided to go have a shower. He glanced at the clock. Five minutes had passed, ten more to go.

He went upstairs. His and Nevilles's room had an en-suite. He chucked off his clothes, leaving them in a pile on the bathroom floor. He knew their house elf, Trixie, would get them and they'd be washed and back in his wardrobe by the next day.

He stood under the hot water, letting it wash over his body. He felt himself relax, and he just stood there. Then he felt arms wrap around him from behind. Neville had joined him in the shower.

“You're early, you probably still have five minutes left,” muttered Harry, enjoying the ministrations of Neville's hands as he washed Harry's body with a wash cloth.

“You think I can concentrate down there, when I can picture you up here, in the shower?” asked Neville, licking around the back of Harry's neck. He was slightly taller than Harry, so it was no hardship.

Harry breathed hard. “What were you thinking about?” he asked huskily.

Neville's hands skimmed over Harry's ass. “Thinking about you all wet. Soaping up your body, running your hands over yourself. Did you touch your cock before I got here?” asked Neville.

Harry nodded, leaning back into Neville. Neville leaned down and gently bit Harry's shoulder. He leaned around and took Harry's cock in his hands. “Did you wank?” he asked.

“No, I wanted to come with you. Please Nev,” begged Harry, unashamedly thrusting into Neville's hands.

“Tell me what you want, Harry,” said Neville, moving his hands faster along Harry's cock.

“Fuck me, Nev. Now, god, please,” begged Harry, rubbing his ass along Neville's engorged cock.

“Lean forward, slightly,” ordered Neville.

Harry braced himself against the shower, as he felt Neville place his cock against his entrance. He raised himself on his toes, allowing Neville to slip in easier. He gasped, loving the sensation of Neville's long cock in his ass.

They got into a rhythm, and Neville reached around to grasp Harry's cock again. Harry put his hand on top of Neville's, and together they milked Harry, big spurts of come running down the side of the shower stall.

Neville turned the shower off. “Bedroom. Now,” he said, withdrawing from Harry's body. 

Harry felt bereft, and he followed Neville into the bedroom. They lay on the bed, kissing passionately. Harry quickly grew hard again; Neville's cock strained against Harry's stomach.

Neville rolled on top of Harry, pulling himself up and positioning himself between Harry's legs. He pushed Harry's legs up, exposing his hole. He pushed his cock in, pulled out and rammed it back in. He knew Harry liked it rough at times, and he was in the mood for it, too.

He stretched up, not breaking stride, and kissed Harry on his mouth. Their tongues clashed. Harry held Nevilles's head in his hands. Neville broke free, nipping at Harry's neck and down to his nipples which he laved, then gently bit.

Neville felt the force of his orgasm build, so he increased his pace. Harry's moans were turning him on more, and he knew he was close. He grabbed Harry's cock and squeezed, which made Harry gasp and come again. This brought Neville's climax on. He pumped into Harry until he felt his orgasm die down.

Neville collapsed on the bed next to Harry, breathing hard. Harry turned and curled into him, kissing his sweaty brow.

“Fuck, so good, Nev.”

Harry pulled the bed covers over them, and they lay in bed, kissing and fondling. They talked of their work, the goings on at the Ministry, and the latest gossip. Then Harry brought up a topic that would, unknowingly, change their life.

“So, have you decided what you want to do for your birthday?” he asked.

Neville stiffened slightly. If Harry hasn't been stroking his chest, he probably wouldn't have noticed. He stopped the stroking and looked up at Neville. “What?” he asked.

Neville pulled away from Harry, and lay back in the bed, his hands behind his head. He seemed to be thinking of what he was going to say. Harry pulled himself up on his side. “Nev?”

Neville looked at Harry. He rolled on to his side, and palmed Harry's cheek with his hand. He leaned in and kissed him. Harry kissed him back. Neville pulled back and smiled at him.

“When you asked me this ages ago, I have to admit, I was surprised. There is something I want, in fact, I've wanted it for a long time. I never want to hurt you, Harry, or lie to you. This thing, though, it's grown in my mind ever since you asked me what I want from you for my birthday.”

“Jesus, what is it? Nev, please, just tell me,” said Harry, worriedly.

Neville took a breath. “I want to be with a woman.”

Harry was surprised. “Oh.”

Neville looked at him. “Does that hurt you? I'm sorry, it's why I found it hard to say anything before. It's just, well, I promised myself, after the war, that life was too short for regrets. You know I've never had sex with a woman.”

Harry nodded. “Despite all those witches throwing themselves at you after the Battle?” he teased.

Neville sighed. “I don't want some random witch. Merlin, I could go out tonight and pick up some witch and bring her home, fuck her right here,” he said.

Harry looked at Neville. For some reason, Neville's words were arousing. His cock twitched against Neville's leg. Neville looked amused.

“Does that turn you on, Harry? Me, fucking some witch. Pounding my cock into her pussy. Would you watch, would you stroke that beautiful cock, imagining it was me pounding into you? Or you pounding into her?” asked Neville.

“Gods, yes,” murmured Harry, leaning down to kiss Neville. Their tongues danced together. Neville pulled away.

“So, how are you going to get a witch. Should we go to a club, see who we can pick up for you? What type of witch do you fancy, anyway? Do you even have a type?” asked Harry, quite turned on by the idea. It had been quite awhile since he had been with woman.

“Harry, stop. I don't want to pick up a stranger. There is someone I have in mind,” said Neville.

Harry looked at Neville. “You've been thinking about this for awhile, and now you tell me you have a witch in mind. I don't get it. Why wouldn't you say something before? Who is she? Have you already spoken to her, does she know?”

Neville took a breath. “I didn't say anything because, well, fuck it, it's hard. I don't want to hurt you, I don't want it to fuck anything up. I love you Harry, but this is something I really want to do.”

“I love you too, Nev. Just tell me, it won't change anything, I promise.”

Neville hesitated. “It's Ginny.”.

Harry gulped. “My Ginny?” he asked.

Neville face froze at Harry's words, but then he nodded. Harry lay back in his bed. Now he knew why Neville was worried. This had the potential to blow up in all their faces.


	2. How it all started

Ginny sighed in relief as the coach blew her whistle and yelled “Everybody down.”

She guided her broom down, and made her way into the change rooms, already looking forward to a massage. Then they had a team meeting, and she was off for the rest of the day, and the next one. She was looking forward to going home and catching up with friends and family.

With that thought in mind, her mind drifted to the owl she had gotten from Harry. He wanted to meet with her, offering to take her out for lunch. He said he wanted to discuss a birthday present for Neville. She smiled. Harry was a very thoughtful boyfriend. She should know.

Harry and Ginny had started a relationship at Hogwarts when Harry was in his sixth year, Ginny in her fifth. It was Ginny's dream come true. Harry had kissed her in the Gryffindor common room, after they had won the Quidditch cup. They had spent six wonderful weeks together, until Dumbledore had been killed.

Harry had broken up with her at Dumbledore's funeral. She knew why he had done it, the noble git. It had hurt, especially when she saw him with Ron and Hermione, knowing that they were going wherever he was going; that he trusted them with all his secrets.

She had returned to a very different Hogwarts for her sixth year. Snape was Head Master, Death Eaters named the Carrows were teaching. It was a nightmare. Ginny didn't think she could have coped if it wasn't for Luna and Neville.

When Harry and the others returned to Hogwarts, and the Battle was over, it was Neville she had turned to. Harry was in demand at the Ministry to explain the actions of the Trio over the last nine months, and when he wasn't there, he was busy rebuilding Hogwarts. He seemed to want to keep busy, not wanting anytime where he had to stop and think about anything.

Unfortunately for Ginny, she had ample time to stop and think, to realise her life was changed. Her mother wanted to keep her close, she was the baby, the only girl. Her mother had killed to protect her, and Ginny knew that weighed on her mother's mind, as much as the grief of losing their son, Fred. So Ginny had to stay close to the Burrow. She longed for Harry, but didn't want to intrude on his time. No, she had decided she wanted him to come to her.

Finally, he did. He had been told to stop pushing himself, to go home and relax. Ron and Hermione had left to go to Australia, to retrieve her parents. Harry had come to her, sought her out. He sat with her, not saying anything.

With her uncanny way of knowing Harry's moods, she had not said anything. He had lain his head on her lap, and she simply stroked his hair. When they had been called in to dinner, Harry had stood, and helped her up. He held her, embraced her, and whispered “I'm so sorry, Gin,” in her ear.  
From that time on, they were together. She was his best source of comfort, as he unburdened himself of all that had happened. She listened and accepted. She forgave and gave him a run down of her year.

They got closer. Kisses lead to touching, touching led to unbuttoning, which lead to rubbing against each other. Finally, on an afternoon supposedly spent tidying Grimmauld Place, Harry and Ginny gave each other the gift of their virginity.

Harry found he really enjoyed sex. Ginny and he were tentative at first, just used to the one position. However, as September first drew closer, they took more risks to be together, trying new positions and locations.

Ginny left, along with Hermione, for her seventh year at Hogwarts. Harry started Auror training. They owled at least once a week, and Harry made the effort to go to Ginny's Quidditch games and meet her in Hogsmeade, when they had a visit.

Harry had been so happy for Ginny, when she had received her offer from the Holyhead Harpies. He knew their time together would be limited, as they were based in Scotland. It did worry him, as to how their relationship would survive the separation, but they decided to give it a go.

At first it was fun. He had the freedom of a single guy, and when Ginny came home, all the sex they could get in the few hours they had. But after a year, it wasn't enough. He wanted more. He had always envisioned marrying Ginny, and having a family. Although he wasn't planning on proposing any time soon, he just didn't know how it could work, with her being away from home so much. 

When he had confessed his thoughts to Ginny, he was relieved to know she had felt the same. She told she loved him, but for now, agreed that maybe they should split up. If it was meant to be, they would find their way back together. They had cried, then had sex. She then returned to Scotland.

Harry didn't initially notice anything different, being apart from Ginny as much as he had. He threw himself into his work, or spending time with Ron and Hermione, who were living together. He continued to go the Burrow, finding comfort in the Weasley's, who still treated him the same, despite the break up. He had a small, close group of friends that he trusted, Neville, Dean and Seamus, and of course, all the Weasley brothers.

He thought it would be awkward, when he saw Ginny again. It was at the Burrow, for someone's birthday. She treated him the same, and soon it was like nothing had changed. When he had seen her licking her spoon, he got hard, realising it was a long time since he'd had sex. Ginny noticed the look in his eyes, so she made some excuse and went up the stairs. Harry excused himself, and followed her up. He found her in her bedroom. He picked her up and pushed her against the wall, thrusting into her. It was quick, it was illicit, it was hot as hell.

That's how things continued for the next few months. Harry didn't intentionally not date, he just didn't think too much about it. Then he'd see Ginny again, and they'd go at it, anywhere they could.  
Ginny called it friends with benefits. Harry didn't care what she called it. Ginny was his home, she knew him better than he knew himself. Harry thought they would work through this and get back together.

One night, he went out with a group of his Auror mates. They went out to a club, which wasn't really his scene. He hated the attention, he didn't know how to dance, he didn't want to get pissed; didn't like the feeling of not being in control of his senses. But he went, thinking he could always leave early.

His buddies took him to a sex club. He was embarassed, and didn't know where to look. Women were doing lap dances, and gyrating against a pole. The artificial light did little to enhance the women's looks, and he wanted to leave. He went to the men's room to take a piss. He had just came out, when he was pushed up against the wall.

“God, you're hot,” said a voice. Lips covered his, and Harry felt his cock stir. It had been a while since he had been with Ginny. Thinking of Ginny made him feel guilty. He pushed the person away. He looked into the face and recoiled. It was a man.

“Uh, I have a girlfriend,” stammered Harry.

The man nibbled on his neck. Despite himself, Harry leaned his head aside, giving the man more access. A hand groped his hardening cock.

“I won't tell if you don't,” said the stranger, sucking his Adams apple.

He lowered Harry's zipper, and put his hand inside. Harry gasped as his hand grasped Harry's cock and pumped. Lips found lips, while hands stroked.

They broke apart, gasping for breath. The stranger smiled, took Harry's hand and pulled him into a quiet alcove. He kissed Harry again, a hot hard kiss, before falling to his knees. He freed Harry's cock, quickly replacing his hand with his mouth.

“Fuuuuccckkkkk!” groaned Harry. He couldn't help himself, he thrust into the man's mouth. He looked down and groaned. The sight of this stranger, this man, sucking on his cock, was enough to make him come. He didn't even have time to warn him. The stranger didn't seem to mind, though, gobbling all Harry's come down, and licking him clean.

He stood up, and Harry and him kissed again. Harry could taste himself in his mouth. The stranger pulled back and smiled.

“Lucky girlfriend. My name is Darren, by the way. Maybe I'll see you here again, and you can return the favour,” he said. With that he left.

Harry made his way home, forgetting about his mates. He was totally confused. Was he gay? He had certainly enjoyed it. What about Ginny? Why did he feel as if he had cheated on her? He felt he had to tell her. Would she be disgusted? Would she yell and scream, call him a freak? Would she stop caring about him?

The answer, when it came to it, was no. He met up with Ginny, at another Weasley get together, and, as was the habit, they ended up back at his place. Ginny was kissing him, when he broke down and told her.

Ginny was understanding. She was surprised that it was a man, but it didn't freak her out. She had no problem with it being a man, she actually found it quite hot. She assured him she could never hate him. She encouraged Harry to tell her what the man had done to him, then she did the same. . Finally they fucked, in passion, in remembrance of their lost love. It was still there, hanging on.

Harry was surprised at Ginny's open reaction to sex. She told him life was too short for regrets, and she wanted to experience everything she could. Again, they fucked, she returned to the Harpies, who were on their way to winning the Quidditch Championship that year, and Harry returned to his work.

He put the incident at the club out of his mind, except late at night when he'd have a wank. Before he knew it, it was May second, and he found himself at Hogwarts for the Memorial service. He kept close to Ron and Hermione, and the other Weasley's. Ginny had been unable to come, as she was off doing a promotional thing for the Harpies.

He endured the usual accolades, the retelling of the battle. He braced himself as the names of Voldemort's victims were read out. James and Lily Potter, Frank and Alice Longbottom, Fred Weasley, Nymphadora and Remus Lupin, Colin Creevy, Cedric Diggory, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore. Names that still haunted him, still gave him nightmares at times.

He shrugged off Ron and Hermione's concerns, and found himself at the Hog's Head. He went in to chat with Aberforth Dumbledore, and ended up getting drunk.

An hour or so later, the door opened, and Neville Lonbottom came in. He greeted Abe, and ordered a drink. He didn't see Harry, who was slumped in a corner. Abe came over to to Neville, and gestured to Harry, talking quietly. Neville tossed back his drink, and went over to Harry.

“Hey mate, how about I take you home?” asked Neville.

Harry tossed his Firewhiskey down. “You're a good friend Nev. A good friend to Gin, and a good friend to me. I love you, Nev,” he said, slurring his words and stumbling as he stood up.

“Where is Gin?” asked Neville, putting his arm around Harry's waist.

“Quidditch. Bloody Quidditch. She knows how much I hate this day, but she couldn't make it. Don't want to be alone tonight.”

“It's okay, Harry. I'm here, let's get you home,” said Neville, soothingly.

They went to Abe's floo, and landed in Grimmauld Place. Neville lead Harry upstairs, and into his bedroom.

“Do you want a shower?” asked Neville.

Harry shook his head, then groaned.

“Okay, let's just get your jumper off, and your shoes. You can sleep in your clothes,” said Neville.

He undid Harry's belt, and took it off. Harry became aroused instantly. He noticed Neville's face was flushed. Neville then helped him take his shoes off, and he lifted the jumper over Harry's head. As it got caught, Harry looked at Neville's eyes, which were focused on Harry's mouth. Nervously Harry licked his lips. Neville's eyes dilated with passion, and his eyes met Harry's.

The jumper came off as Harry kissed Neville. He held Neville's head to his, groaning as he felt Neville's tongue meet his. Harry tentatively put his hands under Neville's shirt, feeling his body. Neville moaned, pressing his arousal into Harry's leg. Harry leaned down to rub it, not really knowing what he was doing, but Neville's hot breath and pants were telling him he was doing it right.

Neville guided him to the bed, and they fell on it, each reluctant to let the other go. Clothes were thrown aside. Neville ran his hands over Harry's ass, running a finger down his crack. Harry stiffened.

“I've never,” he whispered. Neville stopped, then kissed him. 

“Not tonight, then. There's a lot more we can do,” he said, huskily.

They spent the night learning each other's bodies. Neville told him how to go down on him. Neville lay on him, and they rubbed against each other until they both came. Finally, they fell asleep.

When Harry awoke, it was to an empty bed. He groaned, as he had a slight headache. He wondered if it had all been a dream. The smell of the bed covers, however, told him it had happened. The room smelled of sex. Harry couldn't believe it. He had had sex with Neville Longbottom. He'd never had the inclination that Neville was gay, and they hadn't talked about it the night before.

Harry had a shower, and made his way downstairs. The scent of coffee was in the air, and his stomach rumbled. He made his way to the kitchen, and stopped.

Ginny Weasley looked up from the stove. “Good, I was just about to come and get you. Sit down, I'll dish up breakfast,” she said, gesturing to a seat.

“What are you doing here, Gin?” he asked. She put down a huge plate of bacon, eggs, sausages and toast in front of him.

“I came to be with you. I know how much you hate all the pomp and shit that goes down on May second, so I told Gwenog I had a family emergency. I'm sorry I didn't make it to Hogwarts,” she said, leaning over to take his hand. She squeezed it, and resumed eating her own breakfast.

Harry's heart lurched. Just when he thought he was moving on, Ginny would do something caring, and remind him how well she knew him. He didn't want to hurt her, but he knew he needed to draw a line.

Again, Ginny beat him to it. “So, I came here last night, only to find you weren't alone. I'm sorry Harry, I really shouldn't presume that I can just come and go as I please. I left as soon as I realised you had company.”

“Oh,” said Harry, relieved. He wondered what Ginny would think of him being with Neville.

“Then I flooed back this morning. Just in time to see Nev trying to sneak out without waking you. I told him that wasn't good manners, even for a one night stand. I told him you deserved better than that. He said he had to get to work, wouldn't even stay for brekky.”

“Oh,” said Harry again. Now he was just confused.

“I'm happy for you, Harry. Nev's a great guy, you both are. In a way, you're both my best friends. I think you'll be good for each other,” said Ginny.

“I think you're getting a bit ahead of yourself, Gin. It was one night, and I was drunk. I need to talk to Nev, before anything,” said Harry.

“Which is why I've cooked you a big breakfast. Then you can go and find him and sort this out, one way or another. Do you mind if I hang around here and watch a movie? Mum's going engagement crazy at home, I need a bit of an escape. Then, you can tell me how it went when you come home,” said Ginny.

Harry shrugged. “Sure, you can stay. But what happens if I come home with him, and we want to continue what we started last night?”

“Then I'll know just by looking at you. Or, I know, we can have a code phrase. If you say, 'I want to show Neville my Snitch', then I'll go,” said Ginny, looking pleased with herslef.

“Show Neville my Snitch? Oh God, that's awful,” laughed Harry.

“What about, 'Neville's going to polish my wand'?” laughed Ginny.

“God, that's even worse,” laughed Harry, doubling over. They looked at each other and burst out laughing again.

When they stopped Harry came over to Ginny and hugged her. “Thank you,” he said.

“For what?” she asked, returning the hug.

“For being you. For knowing me so well. For not feaking out about this,” he said, unable to say what he felt.

“Harry, I love you. I want you to be happy. I have a good feeling about you and Neville. Now go and get dressed and find him. I'll be here. Good luck,” she said, kissing him on the cheek.

She watched him run up the stairs and she smiled, sadly. She truly meant what she said, she did think that Harry and Neville could be good for each other. She was close to both of them, and she didn't think they knew how alike they were. She loved them both, and if she felt a tinge of jealousy, she tampered it down. Both men had been through hell growing up, and both men had been there for her at her worst times. I f she couldn't have Harry, then she was pleased it would be Neville she lost him to.

 

Ginny came out of her musings and looked at her watch. She still had a couple of hours before she had to meet Harry, so she decided to do a bit of shopping in Diagon Alley. Both Harry and Neville's birthdays were coming up, one day apart. She wondered if she could get in on what Harry was getting for Neville, then decided she would shop first and see what she could find.

She also wanted to go the the new lingerie shop that had just opened in Diagon Alley. Angelina and Fleur had raved about it; she thought she might check it out for Hermione for an engagement present, and it wouldn't hurt to get some new things for herself. Quidditch was a tough game, and while she wasn't a real girly girl, she did like sexy undewear. Harry used to like it on her, too. Hmm, maybe she could see if they have a men's section in the new shop.

With that thought in mind, she flooed away, unaware this meeting with Harry would change her life.


	3. Neville's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Neville!

Neville woke up. He reached out for Harry, but the other side of the bed was empty. He remembered Harry saying something about leaving early for work, but he had hoped for a quick birthday fuck before he'd gone. He decided to get up and get a good day's work done in his greenhouse downstairs. Then, when Harry got home, they could decide if they were going to go out or stay in.

At times Neville couldn't believe he was in a relationship with Harry Potter. He knew that a lot of people thought he wasn't good enough for him. Indeed, Harry's best friends Ron and Hermione still couldn't get over the idea that they were a couple. Oh, they were nice enough to him when Harry was around, but he'd heard them more than once talking about them behind Harry's back.

Harry used to meet them at a pub for a meal. He finally talked Neville into accompanying them. Neville arrived late. Harry noticed him, and Neville gestured to the bar. Harry nodded, so Neville went to order. In the meantime, Harry was preparing his best friends for his big announcement.

“Neville? Neville Longbottom? Ha, that's a good one, Harry,” laughed Ron.

“I'm serious. We've been together a couple of months now,” said Harry.

“What about Ginny?” asked Hermione.

“Ginny knows, and she's fine with it. That means a lot to us. He'll be here soon, please, be nice,” pleaded Harry.

“Geez, you're not joking, are you? You and Nev Longbottom? Come on, Harry, can't you do better than him?” asked Ron.

“What's that supposed to mean?” asked Harry, coldly.

“Well, if you're going to be gay this month, surely there's better blokes than Nev. Hotter, you know. Like...” Ron scoured the room. “Like the bloke at the bar. Now, I'm not gay, but he's nicely dressed, tall, broad shoulders-”

“Are you sure you're not gay, Ron?” teased Hermione. Ron looked offended.

“Look, this is pissing me off. What do you mean, gay this month?” asked Harry.

“Well, not that long ago we flooed over to yours to find yours and my sister's underwear thrown all around the room. Now this!” stated Harry.

“I told you, we got together after the ceremony at Hogwarts,” said Harry, getting angrier.

“Hello, everyone,” said Neville, placing a drink in front of Harry, and one for himself. He sat down and looked at Ron and Hermione. “Nice to see you again.”

There was a silence. “Nev, we're leaving. Oh, and in case you didn't realise, the hot guy at the bar, was actually Nev, so thanks,” spat Harry, getting out of chair hurriedly.

Neville stood up and eyed Ron and Hermione. They blushed, not looking at him. Then he followed Harry out of the pub, and home.

They'd tried again, of course, but it was always uncomfortable. Ron would make references to Harry and Ginny. This didn't faze Neville, as Ginny was a frequent guest for dinner at their place. Nev knew she thought Ron was being a prat, and Hermione was being quietly disapproving. They were both hurting Harry. In the end, Nev envouraged Harry to visit them when he was busy with an experiment; it was just easier. These visits grew less and less frequent the longer he and Harry stayed together.

Neville sighed and walked down the stairs. A delicious aroma was in the air, and Neville's stomach growled appreciatively. He knew Trixie was a good cook, but this smelt amazing. He went into the kitchen. 

“That smells-Ginny!” he exclaimed.

“Smells good or bad, Nev?” she teased. “Oh, Happy Birthday.”

“Thanks.” His heart was pounding, had Harry spoken to her of his birthday wish? Surely not? Surely Harry would have said something, given him an indication?

“Sit, sit,” said Ginny. I've been cooking for ages. I even made you a birthday cake.”

“Chocolate?” asked Neville, hopefully.

Ginny put her hands on her hips. “Don't I always bake you a chocolate cake for your birthday?”

Neville nodded.

“Then of course, it is a chocolate cake. Now, sit!” She pointed to a chair.

“Yes, Molly,” teased Neville, winking. Ginny flicked the tea-towel at him. “Eat.”

He tucked in, watching her as she moved around the kitchen, putting things away. She poured him some tea, just the way he liked it.

He swallowed. “So...er, did um, Harry-”

Ginny put a finger over his lips. “I don't think we need to mention him today, do we?”

Neville's dick got hard, just like that. Shit! Harry HAD spoken to her, and she was here. He realised Ginny's eyes were on her finger on his lips. He tentatively let his tongue out and licked it.

Her brown eyes darkened. He could see the first hint of arousal. He'd watched Ginny Weasley for a long time at Hogwarts. He sensed her breathing altered.

“Eat,” she encouraged softly.

She went back to the kitchen bench and took out his cake. She mixed up some icing, and started to spread it over the cake; it was quite soothing to watch. He ate his breakfast, watching her.

Nev decided he was done with watching. He went to stand behind her. He leaned in to whisper in her ear.

“The cake looks amazing?” he licked her earlobe.

Neville felt her tense a bit. “Relax,” he said, kneading her shoulders. “Nothing is going to happen that you don't want it to. You know that, right?”

Ginny put some icing on her finger and held it up for Neville to taste. “Yeah, I know that. Taste.”

Neville put her finger in his mouth, twirling the chocolate over his tongue. He continued laving her after the chocolate icing was all gone. 

He could almost hear her panting. “You taste wonderful,” he whispered.

Ginny let out a small moan. She leaned back against him, as she finished the cake. “All done.”

Nev scooped out some left over icing on to his finger, and held it to her mouth. “Now you taste.”

Ginny's pink tongue darted out and took a lick. Then another. Then she took the finger in her mouth, sucking and licking. Nev's dick got harder, and he rubbeded his front against her back.

“I think it's time we started to celebrate your birthday properly, don't you?” asked Ginny, breathing hard.

“Fuck, yes,” said Neville, putting his arm around her. He Apparated them to his bedroom.

“Oy, a little warning next time,” cried Ginny.

“Sorry,” apologised Neville. His eyes darkened in passion. “It's just, there's so much I want to do with you. To you. I don't want to waste a minute.”

Ginny's eyes softened. “What do you want to do first?”

Neville swallowed. “I can't decide. I want to fuck you senseless. I want to eat you, taste you. I want to take you from behind, I want to see you eat my dick.”

“Oh!” said Ginny, aroused at his words. “Shall I get undressed, or would you like to do that for me?”

Neville nodded. “Come here,” he said.

He unbuttoned her jeans and lowered the zip. Ginny toed off her shoes, and he started to drag her jeans down. Holding on to his shoulders, she stepped out of them, and kicked them away.

Nev unbuttoned her shirt, then sat on the bed. “Closer,” he said.

Ginny stood between his legs. He unbuttoned the bottom two buttons on her shirt, and drew it open, hanging either side of her breasts. He tugged her closer, leaning his cheek against her taut abdomen, while palming her ass.

He felt her fingers running through her hair. He could smell the heat coming off her, and it turned him on. He, Neville Longbottom, was going to fuck Ginny Weasley, the one girl he'd always wanted in Hogwarts.

He licked her belly button. His hands wandered under her knickers, from her ass to her front. The panties were damp. He suddenly yanked them down.

Ginny gasped, and stepped out of them. Neville picked them up and sniffed them. “I love the way your pussy smells. I can't wait to taste you, Gin,” he said huskily.

His hands left her butt and wandered up her side. She was incredibly toned, from her Quidditch career. Neville liked that. His hands found her tits, and he placed his hands on them. He squeezed lightly, making Ginny moan. She placed her hands over his, and together they caressed her tits.

“You look so hot. Come here,” he encouraged, pulling her onto the bed. He shrugged out of the dressing gown he's thrown on to go downstairs for breakfast.

“I want to touch you,” moaned Ginny, looking at his big cock. It was longer and thinner than Harry's; a nice contrast.

“Soon, baby. Right now, it's my playtime,” he said, leaning in to kiss her. He started gently, softly. Once, twice, three times. Then he let his tongue meet hers. Soon the passion was building, and their kisses turned heated.

Nev licked his way down her chin and neck. One of his hands was already palming one of her tits, and he quickly put his mouth around it. He sucked and laved, while Ginny moaned and rubbed against him.

He moved to the other one, his fingers pinching and squeezing the sensitive nub. Ginny gasped, throwing her head back.

Neville left her tits, and came back to her mouth. “I love it when I see your mouth open like that. I want to see my dick in your mouth. Will you make me come, baby?”

“Fuck, yes. Please, Nev. Fuck me now,” cried Ginny.

“Yes,” said Neville. “I'm going to fuck you, then I'll eat all my come out of you. Are you ready, baby?”

Ginny spread her legs, while Neville settled between them. “Happy Birthday,” she whispered.

“Fuck!” cried Neville, as he plundered into her heat. “So good. It's so fucking good!”

He thrust slightly, pulled out, then thrust back, harder and deeper. “Oh, yeah. So good. So deep.”

Ginny groaned, meeting his thrusts. His mouth found hers, and their tongues and lips battled, as they hammered away at each other. Neville got even faster.

“Oh god, I'm coming,” cried Ginny.

“Yes, that's right. Come for me baby.” said Neville, feeling his own build up.

Ginny stiffened slightly. “Ahh, Oh God. Yes,” she cried, as her climax washed over her. 

Neville kept thrusting through her climax, yet her waves brought his on. “Yes. Oh Yes,”he cried. He thrust slower, seeing it through to the end. His heart was pounding as if he had runa marathon.

“Fuck, that was amazing. You've never done that with a woman before?” asked Ginny, increduously.

“No. Just you,” grinned Neville, leaning up to kiss her hungrily. Their tongues tangled, Ginny moaning again.

Neville kissed his way down her body, marvelling at the sensitive spots. He liked her curves, and her softness, just as much as he liked Harry's hard body and muscles. No, mustn't think of Harry, not now. For he was at the point on her body that was so very different to Harry's.

Neville's nose found the juncture of Ginny's legs. He inhaled deeply. His semen ran down her leg. Neville licked it off her thigh.

Ginny moaned, running her hands through his hair again. Neville liked that. He sniffed and licked around, never actually having seen one so close before. Ginny kept her bush neatly trimmed. He saw her opening, and her clit.

Neville decided to play with her clit first. His tongue licked, and Ginny bucked. He licked, harder this time. She moaned his name. He got on his elbows, and told her, “Play with your tits, Gin.”

He watched as her hands grabbed her tits and squeezed. She flicked the ends. He returned his attention to her pussy, but keeping an eye on her. His tongue laved her clit, while he eased a finger into her.

Ginny nearly bucked off the bed. “Easy, love,” said Neville, thrusting his finger into her while blowing on her clit.

“Don't...want...easy...want it...hard...and fast...again!” moaned Ginny, tossing her head from side to side.

Neville added a second, then a third finger into her, and thrust as deep as he could. “Yes,” cried Ginny, arching off the bed.

Nev continued that for several seconds. Her pussy smell was like ambrosia, calling him to taste it. Her juices were mingling with his, and he licked his lips in anticipation of the meal he was about to take. He lowered his head.

He had to hold her thighs down. He held them spread apart, for he wanted to see and taste every delicious bit of her. He licked the crevice between her abdomen and her thigh, where her legs began. He sniffed and thrust, licked and finally, he tasted.

After one lick, he knew he could never get enough. The combination of their juices were the best thinhg he'd tasted. He licked and sucked, as if he were a man dying of starvation. He couldn't get enough. Even when he felt her thighs quiver with her impending release, he didn't relent. He quickly lapped up her juices, knowing they were all over his lower face.

“Fuck, Nev,” she cried, as he didn't stop. “let me do something for you.”

He lifted his wet face to look at her. “Soon.” He went back to her pussy, and she groaned and fell back to the bed.

Nev's dick got harder again as he listened to her whimpers of pleasure. He looked up at her. Her head was thrown back on the pillow. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was open. The thought of his dick in that hole was too tempting.

He left her pussy, and moved up to the bed. Ginny stilled, keeping her eyes closed. Neville manouvered her further down the bed.

“Open your mouth baby,” he instructed. He put the tip of his cock on her lips. 

Ginny's tongue came out to lick the tip. Neville groaned as he watched that pink tongue trace the knob of his cock. A drop of pre-cum came out, and she licked it off. She then opened her eyes, and met his, as she took his cock fully into her mouth.

“Yeah, baby, come on. I know you can take it all,” he encouraged, holding his cock steady.

Ginny placed one hand on his hip, and used the other on his cock. Neville let go, watching as, bit by bit, his cock went into her mouth. “Yes. Take it all, Gin. It's all for you, baby,” he moaned.

Ginny managed to get it all in, and started sucking. “Mmmm,” moaned Neville, in ecstasy. He usually liked to be the one doing all the oral, but this was a nice change. “Yes,” he groaned, loving the sensation, and the sight of his cock disappearing down Ginny's throat.

He leaned over to play with her tits. He squeezed and pulled her nipples. He thrust into her mouth, building up speed.

“Ahh, I'm coming,” he breathed hard. He spilled into her mouth, watching her gobble him all up.

“Shit, all that sex takes a lot out of you,” said Neville, grinning as he flopped next to her on the bed. “Good sex. Great sex!” he grinned.

They lay there for several minutes, panting hard. Slowly they got their breath back. Ginny rolled to her side.

“So, you're not gay, then. Just bi?” she asked.

“I think we just established that, Miss Weasley,” grinned Neville.

“But you hadn't ever been with a woman,” stated Ginny.

“There's only ever been one woman. You,” said Neville, softly.

He scooted down the bed, and lay face to face with her tits.

“Me?” asked Ginny, surprised. “But you never said. I never had a clue!”

“I know,” said Neville, licking one of her nipples softly. He lay his head on her shoulder. “I've had a thing for you since the ball.”

“The Yule Ball? You were fourteen, I was thirteen,” said Ginny.

“I know. I was so surprised when you agreed to go with me. I know you really wanted to go with Harry. But we had such a fun time, didn't we?” he asked.

Ginny nodded, remembering that night. Once she'd seen Harry and Ron sitting bored on the sidelines, she was determined to have a good time. “Yeah, we did. And you gave me my first ever kiss.”

Neville smiled in remembrance. “Yeah. I liked you before that, but even more, after. But Michael Corner, the git, got to you before I could.”

“We were together for awhile,” said Ginny. Truthfully, she could barely remember what he looked like now.

“We got to spend more time together the next year, during the DA classes. I'd always known you were a strong witch, but even I was amazed at how well you did. Of course, it may have had something to do with our leader.”

Ginny smiled, not saying anything. For her it had always been Harry. She'd had no clue of Neville's longing.

“When you guys returned, you'd grown up so much. I could see there was something happenening between you and Harry. I-I knew it was what you'd always wanted. I reallt was happy for you both, that day in the common room.”

Ginny remembered throwing herself into Harry's arm, raving about winning the match. Harry had kissed her passionately. They'd left the room, and returned as a couple. For six weeks or so, it was the happiest Ginny could remember ever being.

“Of course, then Dumbledore died, and the place went to hell. I was so glad to see you come back to Hogwarts for the next year. I really don't think I could have made it through, without you and Luna.”

“Same for me,” murmured Ginny. She absent-mindedly stroked his back, as his fingers played with her nipples.

“But didn't you tell me once, you had an older boyfriend at school?” asked Ginny, confusedly.

Neville snorted. “I don't think the word 'boyfriend' is accurate. We only got together to fuck. He left in my fifth year.”

“So, you knew then that you were bi?” asked Ginny.

Neville hesitated. “Actually, no. He, er, came into my dorm one day. He wanted to see...one of the other guys. I was...busy.”

“Busy?” asked Ginny.

Neville sighed. “I was wanking. He caught me. Then he offered to help me. He went down on me, then showed me how to do it to him.”

“No shit,” breathed Ginny. “Sounds hot!”

“It was. Then we used to meet up a couple of times a week. Sometimes more, sometimes less.”

“Wow, I had no idea! Who was it?” asked Ginny.

“Ah-ah, I'm not saying. It doesn't matter now, anyway. He died, in the Final battle.”

“Oh. I'm sorry,” said Ginny, genuinely.

Neville shrugged. “Once the battle was over, I wasn't too fussed about sex. You and Harry were together again. I was just wanting to get my life back on track. I'd go to a club now and then. It's easy to pick up.”

“Guys only, though,” mused Ginny.

“They were the only ones to offer. Must've had my gaydar on,” chuckled Neville.

“No way. You were a hero of the final battle. Witches must have been hitting on you all the time,” said Ginny, sitting up, perching on her elbows.

“Yeah, well, they were only interested in the hero. Not me. At least the pick ups were just looking for a good time.” Neville sucked gently on one of her tits.

“That can be dangerous,” said Ginny, throwing her head back in ecstasy.

“It was. It's how I met Harry,” chuckled Neville, sucking on her nipple.

“Nev, please,” whispered Ginny.

He sucked harder, then inserted two fingers in her pussy. She rocked against his arm, as he continued to suck harder and thrust deeper.

“Shit!” she called, arching her back, unwittingly pushing her tit further into his mouth. “Yes!”

He eased his fingers out, but continued sucking her. The notion of a baby at her breast came into his mind. He slowly brought her down, and released her breast.

Ginny gasped. “For someone who's never been with a woman, you know what you are doing,” she smirked.

“I've dreamed of doing this with you for a long time, Gin.”

Ginny rolled over to face him. “I had no idea. I'm sorry.” She palmed his cheek with her hand.

“After the war was over, I promised myself I would live my life with no regrets. When Harry and I got together, it was...unexpected. Truthfully, when I think of Harry, I think of you, and vice versa. So when he asked me what I most wanted, I hesitated. I think of you both as my best friends, and I was worried that this might end that.”

Ginny leaned over and kissed his gently. “That won't happen. You're my best friend, too. And if I had to lose Harry to someone, well, I'm glad it's you.”

Neville gazed at her, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. “You're so beautiful. So...vibrant, fun. Alive.”

Ginny gazed at him, her heart skipping a beat. He was looking at her like...No, she needed to stop this. She ignored her own feelings. She could deal with them when this day was over.

“Well, Mr Birthday Boy, you stink! You need a shower,” she declared.

Neville lifted his arm pit to smell. He wrinkled his nose. “Ew, sorry. You're right. Back soon.”

“I was hoping you'd let me wash your back,” said Ginny, hopefully.

“Just my back?” asked Neville, with a gleam in his eye. He loved shower sex.

“I'll wash whatever's dirty. Have you been a dirty boy, Neville?” she asked in a teasing, sultry voice.

“Yes, ma'am,” said Neville, eagerly. He helped her off the bed, patting her ass as she walked in front of him to the en suite.

“I'll be playing with that ass when we get out of the shower,” he warned her.

“Yeah, you will, “ agreed Ginny, smirking at him over her shoulder.

Fuck. His cock was now at full attention! 

As he climbed into the shower stall he groaned. Ginny was already on her knees. Damn, he loved this woman.

_'Wait, what?' ___


	4. Harry's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Harry!

Harry came through the floo just after midnight. He looked around to see if anything looked different, although why it should, he didn't know. He tossed his jacket on the lounge, knowing that Trixie would get it and launder it.

He wandered into the kitchen. He saw two wine glasses, and some take-away boxes on the counter. In the fridge was the remnants of a chocolate cake, so he knew Ginny had been there. She always baked Neville a chocolate cake, then the next day baked Harry a treacle tart. 

“It's our tradition,” she laugh and say.

He saw they'd had Italian food, and red wine. He had a small piece of cake, licking his fingers. Taking a deep breath, he headed for the stairs. He wondered if Ginny was still there. Had she fulfilled Nevile's birthday wish? She'd seemed quite shocked when Harry had told her Neville wanted to be with her.

Harry had spent the day at work, then gone to Ron and Hermione's for tea. She had asked him why he wasn't celebrating with Neville, and he'd come up with some excuse, which he was sure Hermione didn't believe for a minute. 

Ron had muttered, “Trouble in paradise?” then gone on with eating his meal. Hermione wasn't the best cook, so Harry tried to eat what he could. Ron shovelled the food in, probably not even tasting it, while Hermione scowled at both of them.

Harry had to admit their camraderie from school was long gone. Though they would always have that time to look back on, Harry could never forget how he'd felt so...let down, when he'd told them about Neville. Ron had turned out to be quite the homophobe, sure Harry was just going through a phase until he got back with Ginny. And all Hermione seemed concerned about was what other people would think of him. He, Harry Potter, hero of the wizarding world, gay? He was supposed to set the example!

Harry had argued that Dumbledore was gay, and he was considered one of the best wizards ever. Hermione argued that they didn't know that for sure, despite hearing it from Dumbledore's own brother. Harry told her what went on behind closed doors was nobody's business but his and the person he was with. Hermione just shook her head like Harry didn't have a clue. Their attitude really pissed him off.

Harry had left their place just afer eight. He debated whether to go home or not, then decided to go back to the DMLE, and work out in the gym set aside for the Aurors. He'd lain down on the couch in his office after, and fallen asleep. He awakened not long ago, and seeing it was close to midnight, gathered his things, and walked slowly to the floo.

Harry headed upstairs. What if they were fucking now? His cock twitched. What if Ginny was going down on Nev? Harry had loved the way she'd been able to swallow his whole cock, and he loved seeing it going in and out her mouth. Or what if Nev was going down on her? Nev loved oral sex, and was damn good at it. He could stay down there for ages, never tiring. Harry remembered the way Ginny tasted, and wondered if Nev liked her taste as much as he did.

Knowing he was hard as hell, he opened the door to their bedroom. A soft light was on, and his side of the bed was turned down. Nev lay on his side, facing away from him. He was alone.

Harry removed his clothing, and climbed into the big bed. Nev didn't stir. Harry willed away his stiffy, finally relaxing in his own bed. He stared up at the ceiling, then turned to snuggle up to Nev's back. He threw an arm over his waist.

“Harry? 'Sat you? You're home,” mumbled Nev, happily; sleepily.

“Yes, love. I'm home,” he said softly, kissing the top of Nev's shoulders.

“Wazza time?” mumbled Nev.

“It's after midnight. Go back to sleep. Nox,” called Harry, dousing the light.

“Happy Birthday,” mumbled Nev, falling back into sleep.

“Happy Birthday,” whispered Harry. He fell into a troubled sleep.

When he awoke the next morning, there was no sign of Neville. Harry was disappointed; he wanted a birthday fuck. He wondered if Nev had already left for work, as he realised he had slept quite late.

He threw a dressing gown on, and went downstairs. A delicious aroma made him hurry. Neville looked up as he came into the kitchen.

“Aw, I was going to bring you breakfast in bed,” groaned Neville.

“Smells great,” said Harry, happily.

Neville dragged him close. “Happy Birthday,” he said, kissing him. Harry kissed him back, their tongues dancing. Finally Neville pulled away, resting his head on Harry's shoulder, breathing hard.

“Breakfast!” he said, pointing to a chair, “Sit.”

Harry ate his breakfast, while Neville sipped on a cup of tea. They talked of mundane things, avoiding the one topic they needed to talk about. 

Neville asked where Harry had got to the night before. His face closed as Harry mentioned Ron and Hermione. He knew he would never tell Harry of the visits he'd had from them, telling him to give Harry up, or in Ron's case, demanding he stop Harry from being with Ginny, his true love. Neville had shown the two of them the door that day, and had no wish to be around them again. While he knew Harry had a close bond with them, Ron had also brought home to Neville something that had always worried Neville.

Harry finished his breakfast, and Nev poured him a cup of tea. He ran out of milk, so got up to get some more. When he came back, he was also holding a plate.

“There's no candles, but we do have a birthday cake for you. Or, a birthday tart, I guess,” chuckled Neville.

Harry knew that Ginny must have made it. It had become a tradition of theirs. For her birthday, they usually took her to dinner and a Muggle movie, either at the cinema, or a video at their place. Harry wondered what they would do this year. 

“Harry? Are you listening? Merlin, I've never known you to turn down a Weasley treacle tart!” said Neville.

Harry shook his head. “Sorry, Nev. My mind wandered. I-ah, think I'll have some later.”

“So you're done? Good. Then come with me,” said Neville, taking Harry by the hand, and going back up the stairs.

“What about this dishes? Where are we going?” asked Harry.

“Oh, forget about the dishes. We don't have enough for Trixie to do as it is, she'll love it when she sees the kitchen. As to where we are going, we are going back to bed!”

“Oh! Good,” said Harry.

Neville dragged him into the room, then wandlessly banished Harry's robe, and his own clothes. Before Harry could say anything, Neville was on him, sucking on his pulse point at his neck. Their cocks battled for supremacy against each other, making them rub against each other.

“I missed my birthday fuck from you yesterday,” growled Neville. He tugged Harry onto the bed. “On your knees, Harry. This is going to be hard and fast.”

Harry scrambled to get into the position. His cock was leaking, and his butt was clenched. “Relax, goddamnit,” snapped Nev, which only made Harry clench tighter.

Nev breathed hard. “Relax, love. I want you so bad.” He lay kisses up and down Harry's spine, his fingers dancing at Harry's side.

Harry shivered, arching into Nev's little caresses. Then he cried out, “Ahh,” as Nev thrust into his tight hole. “Bastard. A little bit of warning next time.”

Nev slapped his ass. “You like it like this, don't you baby,” he crooned, moving faster.

“Fuck, yes,” cried out Harry, moving back against Nev's thrusts. His hand groped for his cock and squeezed, giving him some relief.

“That's mine,” growled Nev, reaching around. He grabbed Harry's cock, and pulled and squeezed. His thrusts were getting faster.

“Come for me, Harry,” demanded Nev. “I'm nearly there.”

“Ahhh,” cried Harry, pumping into Nev's hand. Nev followed straight after. “Fuuuuuuuckkkkk,” he groaned.

Harry slumped onto the bed, breathing hard. His ass hole hurt. Neville slumped down next to him, leaning over to kiss him. “Okay?” he asked.

“Hmmmm,” said Harry, non-commitally.

Nev looked at him for several seconds. “So, what do you want to do today? For your birthday.”

He slid down the bed and slowly put Harry's cock in his mouth. He licked and sucked, slowly, leisurely.

Harry gasped. His cock was stirring again. “I think...oh, man...I want...fuck, yeah...to have a shower.”

Neville stopped sucking. “You want to have a shower? For your birthday?”

Harry grinned. “Yeah. And this time, I'm gonna fuck you.”

Neville grinned. “Whatever the birthday boy wants. May I finish here first?” he asked, indicating Harry's upright cock. 

“Please do,” said Harry, graciously. He lay back with his hands behind in head, as Nev ate his cock.  
He liked to watch him, Harry was a visual person when it came to sex. He didn't like being tied up or blindfolded, but he liked to watch Nev go down on him. Or one time, he fucked Ginny in front of a mirror. It was the talking mirror at the Burrow. As he was pounding into Ginny's sweet ass, the mirror was saying, “Oh my. How could you? How can she take it like that?”

That only seemed to spur them on, and Harry had flipped Ginny over, spreading her legs wide so the mirror could see all. He fucked her until she came. The mirror hadn't spoken to her or Harry since.

With the thought of that time with Ginny in his mind, Harry poured his semen down Nev's throat. He seemed to go on forever.

“Fuck, what was that?” asked Neville. “You came so hard.”

“Nothing. I don't know,” shrugged Harry, not meeting Nev's eye. “Let's go shower.”

They took a long hot shower. Neville leaned over, pumping his own cock, as Harry pounded into his ass. He held on to Nev's hips, trying to get a tighter angle. He pushed Nev down further, and pushed deeper.

“Yes, oh god, yes, fuck Harry, feels so good,” muttered Nev. He let go of his cock to pull his ass cheeks wider. 

“Fuck, so good. So tight,” groaned Harry, pounding harder and faster. He stilled as his orgasm hit, sending Nev into his own. 

Harry pulled out, and pulled Nev upright. “Thank you,” he muttered, leaning his head against Nev's chest. 

Nev hugged him, kissing his forehead. “Love you,” he murmured. “Now, what do you want to do today?”

Harry turned off the shower, and stepped out. He handed Nev a towel and got one for himself. He dried himself, then hung the towel back on the rail. Naked, he walked into the bedroom.

“Harry?” asked Nev, following him.

Harry turned to look at him. “Truthfully?”

Nev nodded. 

Harry looked at him. “I...I know I have no right to ask this, but-”

“What, Harry? What is it?” asked Nev, nervously.

“I'd like to view your memories of yesterday,” said Harry.

There was silence.

“If you don't want me to, it's fine,” said Harry, quickly.

“Why?” asked Neville, quietly.

“I-” Harry was stumped. He really didn't know why he felt such a need to see Nev fucking his Ginny. His Ginny? She hadn't been HIS Ginny for a long time now. But he remembered when Nev had first asked for this, and his reaction had been “MY Ginny?” Would he always think of her as his?

“I don't know,” admitted Harry.

Neville looked at him strangely. “Go and get the Pensieve, Harry,” he said.

“No, really, it's all right, I can-”

“Go and get the damned Pensieve, Harry!” demanded Neville.

“Accio Pensieve,” called Harry. The Pensieve came out of Harry's wardrobe, and settled on his side table.

“Shall we get dressed first?” asked Harry, nervously.

“Why? I'm probably going to want to wank when I see it again,” said Nev, in a toneless voice.

“Nev, please, we don't have to do this,” said Harry. Shit! Had he fucked everything up?

“No, we're doing this, Harry. You're going to see me fucking Ginny every which way I can. And the best thing was, she loved every minute of it. Is that what you want to see, Harry. Me fucking Ginny. Pounding into her hot pussy.”

“Nev,” groaned Harry, getting hard.

“I love that her pubes are red, too. And God, she tastes delicious. I could have feasted on her all day. Do you remember how good she tastes, Harry?” purred Nev in his ear.

“Yes, oh god, yes,” breathed Harry, his cock getting harder and harder.

“And you'll see her eating me. My god, that girl has no gag reflex, she took all of me in her mouth. She's good at that, isn't she Harry?” said Nev.

“Fuck yeah,” agreed Harry.

“So, let's go. What are we waiting for. I can't wait to see her face as I'm fucking her ass,” said Nev.

Harry groaned, and he and Nev fell into the Pensieve.

An hour later, they came out, and fell onto the bed, rolling around until one of them got supremacy and was on top. “Fuck, that was so hot,” said Harry, as he lay on his back with his legs spread.

“A day's worth of fucking in an hour. Intense,” agreed Nev, thrusting into Harry's hole, while pumping his cock with his hand. 

They both came quickly, so turned on by what they had watched. “You liked fucking her. I could tell. Would you-do you want to do it again?” asked Harry, nervously.

Neville stilled. “I asked for a birthday wish, and I got it. Now, aren't we supposed to be at the Burrow for tea?”

Nev got up and went for another shower. Harry lay and pondered what he had seen. He knew there was an interval that Nev and Gin had talked, but about what?

Nev came back out. Harry tried to make light of things. “So, this is going to be pretty hard to top next year,” he joked.

Nev looked at him. “My birthday wish next year is to watch you fuck her.” He went back into the bathroom to shave.

Harry stared after him. “What the fuck?”

He got up and went into the bathroom. “What the hell does that mean? You can view my memories of that if you want.”

Neville continued shaving. “No. I want to watch you fuck her. As in, you fuck her here, in our bed, while I sit and watch. And wank.”

'Fuck, that sounded...hot.' “Oh,” he said, dumbfounded.

“You should get ready,” said Neville, slapping Harry's butt as he went to get dressed.

“That's a whole year away,” reminded Harry.

“Believe me, I know,” came Neville's dry voice from the other room.

“Yeah,” said Harry, getting into the shower. He didn't think he could wait that long, now that Nev had planted the seed. 

When he got out and got dressed, Nev had already left the room. He found him downstairs in the kitchen. Trixie had been and gone, and the kitchen was back to its sparkling best.

“You didn't eat any of Ginny's tart,” said Neville. “You know Molly will have made one for you too.”

Harry straightened Neville's collar. “Thank you for coming. To the Burrow, I mean” he sniggered at the bemused look on Nev's face.

“I don't have a problem with the Weasleys, although you know Molly still holds out hope for you and Gin.”

“I know. Both Ginny and I have talked to her about it,” said Harry.

“Just, do me a favour, and keep Ron away from me. Hermione, I can barely tolerate. The two of them, no way. I'm sorry, I know they're your best friends and all-”

“You're my best friend, Nev,” protested Harry, kissing him sweetly. “If they become a problem, we'll leave, simple as that.”

“Or sic Ginny onto them. Merlin, the mouth that girl has on her,” grinned Neville.

“Yeah, she does. Might be worth sticking around just to see that. Ron cowers down like a baby when Ginny tells him off. And nothing pisses Gin off more than Hermione sprouting big fancy words,” laughed Harry.

“She's a good friend,” said Neville, watching Harry closely.

“Yeah, a good friend,” agreed Harry, slowly.

Funnily enough, the thought of Ginny as 'just a good friend' didn't sit right with either of them right now.

They flooed to the Burrow.


	5. It's all about Pink!

“Hemione, you can take your pink dress and put it where the sun doesn't shine,” screeched Ginny.

Harry and Neville could hear the arguing as they stepped out of the floo.

Ron gathered Hermione in his arms as she cried. “It's her wedding day, Ginny. You're supposed to go along with whatever she wants,” reminded Ron, shooting her a glare.

Ginny counted to ten. “Hermione, correct me if I'm wrong, but when you asked me to be your bridesmaid, what did I say?”

Hermione opened her mouth, but Ginny kept going. “All I asked for was that my dress wouldn't be pink.You even laughed. Would I do that to you, Ginny, you said. With your hair? Does that sound familiar?”

“Yes”, said Hermione stubbornly, “But that was before we changed the colour scheme. I was looking at my Mum and Dad's wedding photos, and she had pink roses for her bouquet, and pink bridesmaids. I just thought it was a way of incorporating them into the wedding.”

“Were any of her bridesmaids redheads, Hermione?” asked Ginny, in a dangerlously low voice.

“Well, no,” admitted Hermione. 

“This isn't going to end well, is it?” Nev asked Harry. He shook his head.

“Please, Ginny,” begged Hermione. “Victoire will look adorable in pink, and the florist has agreed to do the exact same bouquet as my Mum's. It will almost be like she was there,” sniffed Hermione.

“Oh boy, bringing up the dead parents now,” muttered Neville.

“Ssh,” chuckled Harry.

Ron either heard them, or looked up and saw them. “Harry, good you're here. See if you can talk Ginny into this, will you? You know she listens to you. Oh, hi Neville,” he added, nonchalantly.

Neville frowned. Harry lay an arm on him, then walked over to Ron. “What colour did you have in mind before for Ginny?” he asked Hermione.

“Blue,” said Hermione, reluctant to give up her dream.

“Tori will look adorable in any colour. Blue will bring out her eyes,” said Harry. Behind him, Ginny nodded.

“But you can't get blue roses,” argued Hermione. Harry sighed.

“Is it so important the flowers be pink?” he asked.

Hermione straightened and looked at Harry. “I'm a Muggleborn witch, Harry. This will be a magical ceremony, but I would like some of my family heritage to be a part of it, especially since my parents won't be there. Is that too much to ask?”

Ron glared at Harry. Hermione continued.

“Besides, the photos will go international, so everything has to be perfect. And I want PINK!” she cried, throwing a venomous look at Ginny.

“International?” asked Ginny?

“Well, we are two-thirds of the Golden Trio. That still carries a lot of weight. Plus, you're an International Quidditch star, you're already known and popular. And of course, with Harry as Ron's best man, well...”

“Can I make a suggestion?” asked Neville.

“No! My mind is made up. It's my wedding, and this is how it's going to be,” said a defiant Hermione.

“If you'll just let me-”

“No,” declared Hermione. “I need a drink.”

“Will you tell your boyfriend that this is just for the bridal party, please,” snapped Ron.

In the meantime, Hermione went over to Neville. “Neville, please, this is a very stressful time. I just can't deal with you and Harry and your...gayness right now.”

She then went over to Ginny, who had her hands over her chest. “Pink!” she snapped, as she headed for Molly, who was coming over with plates of cakes.

Ginny pulled her tongue out at Hermione. Neville chuckled as he came over to her. “Talk about your Bridezilla's?”

Ginny laughed. “That's perfect for her, I love it. Honestly, pink? Can you see me in pink?” she asked.

Neville paused, remembering how pink her skin was as he fucked her in the shower the day before. How pink her ass was, as he slapped it, while pounding into her from behind.

“Actually, you look good all pinked up,” he said huskily.

Ginny looked away from the dark look in his eyes. He'd asked for one day, and he'd had it. “Yeah? Well, fuck you, I am NOT wearing pink!”

She stormed off, grabbing a bottle of firewhiskey as she left. 

Harry joined him. “She okay?” he asked, as they watched Ginny head for the pond.

Neville sighed, watching as she left. “How long are we staying?”

Harry put his hand on Neville's arm. “I'm sorry, I thought the tea was for my birthday. I think it's turned out to be a wedding get together.”

“Who wants a drink?” called George, holding up a bottle of mead.

“Merlin, yes,” said Neville, shooting Harry a look as he left him and went over to George.

“I had a bottle of firewhiskey here, I don't know what happened to it,” said George, looking around.

“Just pour, George,” instructed Neville.

Harry wandered back to Hermione and Ron. Hermione was holding a swatch of pink chiffon up, trying to make her point. She held it up against Ron, and Harry had to admit, Ginny was right. The colour clashed horribly with the Weasley hair.

“I don't care. I want everyone's attention to be on me, not Ginny. I mean, she's a Quidditch star, well known and popular. No-one knows what I've done lately, no-one cares about the bills I've passed for better rights for house-elves. No, they know me for what I did, we did, years ago. I was a teenager, for heaven's sake.”

“So, you want Ginny to look terrible, so they'll think you look better?” asked Harry, increduously.

Hermione tossed her bushy hair over her shoulder. “Honestly Harry, when you get married, you'll understand all the fuss. Oh, er, sorry,” she apologised, half heartedly.

“If I ever get married, it will be away from all this crap. I'll elope and get married on the beach, or something,” said Ginny, returning from her wanderings. 

She stumbled slightly, and mumbled her words. George took the firewhiskey away. 

Harry agreed with her sentiments. If this was what a wedding was like, he wanted none of it.

“Green.”

Everyone turned to look at Neville.

“Ginny should wear green. A nice soft green. It will compliment the pink, which Tori can still wear. The greenery around the flowers will match her dress. I've got the perfect shade in my greenhouse at home.”

“Hmm, green. Not too bright, though. Or too dark,” snapped Hermione, thoughtfully. “And you've got the greenery in your greenhouse, you say?” 

“Yes. I can give you a sample to take with you so you can match when you shop for her dress,” said Neville.

Harry touched his boyfriend's arm, mouthing 'thank you'.

“I think it might work. Ginny, Neville, walk with me,” instructed Hermione, taking out her wedding book planner

Ron leaned over to whisper in Harry's ear. “Please tell your boyfriend, the herbology genius,” he sneered, “ that we want this wedding to be classy. We're getting paid quite well for this, and we don't want anything too...poofy.”

Harry turned to look at his former best friend. “I can't believe you just said that. Nev is trying to help. Hey, it's not like you asked for his help with the flowers, no matter that he would have loved to do it.”

“Hermione knew someone,” shrugged Ron.

Harry just shook his head and walked over to George, taking a shot of firewhiskey.

Meanwhile, Hermione had wandered, talking out loud, while Ginny and Neville followed. She threw ideas off the top of her head, yet Neville had a comeback for all her queries. Finally she stopped walking, and turned to them.

“Very well. Ginny, we'll need to shop for youir dress. Neville, I would like you to do the bridesmaid and flowergirl bouquets, as well as the boutineers for the men, and a corsage for Molly. Please, send me the bill.”

“Oh, but I wouldn't-” began Neville.

Ginny shooshed him. “Of course he will, Hermione. Are we free to go, now?”

“Yes, yes,” said Hermione, waving them away as she wrote something down in her wedding planner.

Ginny grabbed Neville's hand, and they quickly ran back to the house, giggling. Ginny stumbled a few times, so Neville steadied her. “She's mental,” laughed Ginny, breathing hard.

“Definitely,” agreed Neville.

“Come on, I know where Mum has stashed some food,” said Ginny, heading into the kitchen.

“Good, I'm starving,” said Neville.

They were tucking into some small tarts and exlairs when they heard Molly approaching, talking to someone.

“Shit, it's Aunt Muriel,” shrieked Ginny.

She grabbed Neville, leading him into the pantry. He grabbed a couple or eclairs before she slammed the door shut.

“And we're hiding here, why?” asked Neville, amused.

“Sssh. I'm sick of her asking me when I'm getting married. Or getting the 'single, lonely witch in a house full of cats' speech,” said Ginny, running her fingers through her hair in exasperation.

Neville was tucking into an eclair when he noticed Ginny had stopped talking. She was eyeing off his eclair. Reluctantly, he held it out for her to take a bite.

She grinned and stepped forward. Her eyes on him, she opened her mouth and took a bite, closing her eyes as she savoured the taste.

Neville's eyes darkened, as he saw a dob of cream on the corner of her mouth. He stepped forward, and licked it off.

Ginny moaned softly. She turned her mouth to meet his, and their tongues danced deliciously.

He kissed his way down her throat, then back up to her mouth. His hands went down to her breasts, then over to her ass. He brought her flush against his hard body.

“-in here, Molly. Merlin's beard, whatever is going on in here? Ginevra, is that you?” asked Aunt Muriel.

“Hi Aunt Muriel, bye Aunt Muriel,” said a flushed Ginny, leading Neville by the hand out of sight of Aunt Muriel.

“Well!” said Muriel, fanning her face. “That explains why she's not with the Potter boy. Molly, why didn't you tell me Ginevra was making time with the Longbottom lad?”

“What? Ginny and Neville? I don't think so, Auntie,” laughed Molly, nervously.

“I know what I saw, Molly. That wasn't his wand in his pocket, I'll bet. The Longbottoms are a good family. It will be a good match.”

Ginny and Neville ran outside laughing. Harry came over to them. “Where have you been?” he asked.

“Oh, er,” stammered Neville.

“I just introduced him to Aunt Muriel,” lied Ginny, smoothly.

“She's here?” asked Harry, aghast. “Merlin, last time I saw her she tried to convince me to donate some sperm, to see if I'd be able to father Ginny's kids.”

Ginny and Neville laughed. Harry looked at them. “She wasn't joking,” he said.

“Oh,” they said.

Aunt Muriel came outside on the arm of Arthur. “Ginevra, Neville, I'm so happy for the two of you. I just hope one day soon we'll all be here planning your wedding. I will be so looking forward to seeing you wear my tiara, Ginevra.”

“She didn't offer me to wear the damn thing,” muttered Hermione. “Auntie, how are you?” she cried, brushing past Harry, Ginny and Neville.

“What's the old girl talking about? Why would she think you two were together?” chuckled Harry.

“Oh, well, it's, er, nothing,” mumbled Neville.

“We were hiding from her in the pantry, and she found us,” stated Ginny, shooting Harry a defiant look.

Harry remembered the things he and Ginny had done in that pantry. His blood heated.

“What were you doing in there?” he asked, looking from one to the other.

“Coming Aunt Muriel,” called Ginny, leaving them suddenly.

Harry turned to Neville. “Well, what were you doing in there?”

Neville got angry. “What do you want me to say? We were snogging, all right? Is that what you wanted to hear? Muriel busted us, that's all.”

“You...and Ginny,” said Harry, surprised.

“Yes,” said Neville, sounding tired.

Ron came up behind them, and slapped Harry on the back. “Problems all fixed. Hermione was worried you wouldn't want to wear a pink tie, but I said, 'Mione, he's gay. It's probably your favourite colour, right?” he laughed, drunkenly.

Neville looked at Ron in disgust. “Harry, I'm leaving. I'll see you at home.”

Before Harry could say anything, Neville Apparated away. 

Ginny came over. “Nev left?” she asked.

Ron threw his arm around both Harry and Ginny. “Just think. It'll be ten times worse when it's your wedding.”

Harry looked at him. “You're a dumbass, Ron. Quite frankly, I'm getting sick of your attitude.”

He stormed off to find George and the firewhiskey. Ron turned to Ginny. “You guys will be back together in no time. Then things will be the way they're supposed to be. Me and 'Mione, you and Harry.”

Ginny looked at her brother in pity. “Harry's right, you are a dumbass. I'm out of here.”

Ron drunkenly waved her off as she Apparated. “Harry and Ginny, sittin' in a tree. K-I-S- um, something, something, something.”

Ginny Apparated to her flat. She got a drink out the fridge and sat on her lounge. She thought about all that had happened that night. She smiled at the thought that she no longer had to wear a pink dress.

Her thoughts turned to Harry and Neville. She had seen a new side to Neville, and she had to admit, she liked it. She had never really thought about being attracted to Neville, as she had always thought of him as being gay. She was surprised he was so dominant in the bedroom, but she had to admit, she liked it. She wondered who his lover had been at Hogwarts.

Her thoughts turned to Harry. Wonderful Harry. When they had parted, she honestly thought they would find their way back to each other sometime. Whenever she contemplated a life after Quidditch, it was always with Harry. A home and babies. 

Harry. Neville. She loved them both dearly. They were her best friends, and she'd been lovers with both. There was no comparison, for they each had their own special ways. They each made her feel protected and safe, yet let her be the woman she was.

Ginny realised her thoughts were heading her down a dangerous path. When Neville had whispered that he and Harry had watched his memories of yesterday, Ginny had got wet at the thought. She knew they would have fucked after watching them. She would like to watch them together. Her two men.

No, not hers. They were a couple. She was the outsider. The friend. The friend who they'd both fucked.

Ginny tried to dampen the fear that friendship wasn't enough any more.


	6. A delicate little thing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Neville haven't heard from Ginny for several days.

“-and she passes to Weasley, who ducks and...SCORES! Harpies are on fire!” announced the reporter.

Neville came into the lounge, nursing a butterbeer. He had come up from the greenhouse, after deciding he'd had enough. He went in search of Harry.

“Harpies winning?” asked Neville.

“Hmm? Oh, yeah, yeah they are,” murmured Harry.

“So, no reply to your owl?” asked Neville softly. He sat on the sofa, and Harry leaned into him. They lay there comfortably, although their thoughts were anything but.

“No,” said Harry, regretfully.

“I'm sure she was just busy, didn't you say she had a match routine?” asked Neville.

“Yeah, but...she always replies, even if it's to tell me to fuck off, because she's busy with her routine,” chuckled Harry, without mirth.

The boys hadn't heard from Ginny since the fiasco with Ginny's dress at the Burrow. They'd sent a couple of owls, the first one just to say hi, but when there was no reply, Harry sent another one this morning. He wished her luck for the match, and asked her to come to theirs after.

Harry sighed, making Neville feel bad. “Harry...I'm sorry.”

“What for?” asked Harry.

“For all this...stuff with Ginny. If only I hadn't said anything...” Nev's voice trailed off.

“And you would have been living with regret. It's not your fault. Sometimes Gin just likes to get away to process things, you know. I'm sure she'll be here after the match, even if it's just to bust our balls.”

“You really know her, don't you?” asked Nev softly, laying his hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry nodded. “She...she's important to me, Nev. She was the first person to tell me she loves me. Sometimes I think she knows me better than I know myself. I'm not saying this to hurt you. I do love her. I'll always love her.”

“I know,” whispered Neville. “I've always known. You not making it back after the Final Battle wasn't even an option for Gin. Her faith in you was inspiring. I was so glad when you guys got back together after it.”

“You love her too, don't you Neville?” asked Harry, sitting up and looking at his lover.

Neville looked away for several seconds, then turned to face Harry. “I've always loved her. Every year more than the last. But I knew she was meant for you, that you belonged together. Even...” his voice broke, “even as happy as we've been, I've always wondered what would happen when you started to want a child, a family.”

Harry's eyes misted. “Whenever I think of those things, I...I always picture Ginny as the mother to my kids. Please, Nev, I'm, not trying to hurt you, but I want to be honest with you. I ...considered asking her to be a surrogate for us.”

“Is that what you really wanted?” asked Neville, his voice thick woith emotion.

Harry thought about it for a minute, then shook his head. “No,” he whispered.

Neville nodded, his heart heavy. Harry leaned his head on Neville's shoulder.

“-and Weasley's been hit! Her beaters completely missed that one, and the popular Harpy looks like she's in a lot of trouble. Her coach has called a time-out, the medics are spilling on to the field. Let's hope Weasley is okay.”

Neville and Harry sat up. 

“Jones looks like she's not happy with the news from the medics! And there it is, Weasley is out for the rest of the match. They're taking her straight down to the Harpies rooms, and probably to St Mungo's,” called the announcer.

Neville and Harry looked at each other worriedly.

“Jones will have to re-shuffle her team. Let's see who she puts in as chaser. It'll be a hard act to follow, as Weasley has had an amazing season, and is surely on track for International selection. She's leading the board on points scored, and intercepts,” said announcer number two.

“Well, Kernog from Puddlemere will be happy to hear about Weasley's mishap, it gives him a chance to get closer to her score. And the Harpies are getting into position, looks like they've put McLeoud as chaser. This should test the regular beater. And they release the quaffle again...”  
The match commentary resumed.

Not five minutes later, the announcer called. “And Bickley catches the Snitch. Harpies win! A thrilling end to a great match. Stay with us folks, we'll be back with a match summary, and update you on your favourite Harpy's injuries. But for now, a word from our sponser...”

Neither Harry nor Neville spoke. Finally Neville stood up. “Come on,” he said, holding out his hand to Harry. 

Harry took it and stood up. “Where are we going?”

“To get our Harpy and bring her home, if she's not in St Mungo's already. If so, we'll go see her,” said Neville, pulling Harry towards the floo.

“Molly will want her at the Burrow,” warned Harry.

“Well, we'll have to convince her to come with us, won't we?” asked Neville.

Harry smiled. “Yeah, we will.”

They flooed to outside the stadium, which was already packing itself up. Harry, familiar with the rules of family visiting the players, Apparated them close to the Harpies dressing room. As they passed several fans, they wondered if they might have missed Ginny.

“I can't believe I got McLeoud's autograph, she was so cool,” squealed one fan.

“She was awesome, pity she couldn't have told us how Weasley was, she's my favourite,” said another.

“Come on, Leila, you've got her autograph like, five times already,” chuckled fan number one.

“I know. I just love the way she flies,” sighed fan number two.

“Me, I love watching her ass on that broom,” spoke a loud mouth guy, who clearly had too much to drink.

The two fans sighed and shook their heads. “Of course, it's all about their bodies to you. You call yourself a Harpy fan! Honestly, you're a typical Neanderthal.”

“Neander-what?” asked the male voice. The girls giggled and walked away. All their voices got softer with distance.

Harry and Neville approached the Harpies locker room. A security wizard was in place, but he recognised Harry. “Hey, Potter, been a while,” he greeted.

“Hey Bruce, what's the word on Ginny?” asked Harry.

“She's still here, refused to go to St Mungo's, you know what your girl's like. She wants to go home, but the Harpy medics won't let her leave alone. You here for her?” asked Bruce.

“Yes,” said Neville. Bruce looked at him, then back to Harry.

“You guys back together? That would sure make my day. If there was one thing I thought was a certainty, it was that you and Weasley would make it together, you know,” said Bruce.

Harry nodded, then turned at the sound of Ginny's voice.

“- fine, Gwen, I'll go right now to the Burrow, I promise,” said Ginny, weakly.

“And why don't I believe you, Weasley?” asked Gwenog Jones, in a dry voice.

Harry stepped forward. “Hey, Gwen, me and Nev are her to take Gin to the Burrow. Molly's orders, you know.”

Gwenog looked strangely at him, then sighed. “Potter! I should have known. You're the reason she's been so distracted this week.”

“Harry?” called Ginny, weakly.

“I'm here, love,” called Harry. Neville was already at her side. 

“Okay. Keep me updated on her progress. We've got a month till our next match, but I'll need her at practise,” sighed Gwen.

“No problems,” said Harry. Gwenog left.

“Please, don't take me to the Burrow, I can't handle Mum's fussing and worrying. She'll start up again about Quidditch not being the right career for a delicate little thing like me, and I'll want to hex her,” said Ginny, sagging against Neville, but looking at Harry.

“Come home with us, Gin, we'll look after you?” asked Harry.

Gwenog returned. “Here, she'll need to take this potion twice a day for the next three days, and have complete bed rest. Please let _Molly _know,” she emphasised, letting Harry know that she knew he wasn't taking Ginny to her mothers.__

__“Come on,” urged Neville, “before she passes out.”_ _

__“I'm not gonna pass out,” said Ginny. “I'm a Harpy.”_ _

__And she passed out. Neville caught her just in time._ _

__“Such a delicate little thing,” he smirked to Harry._ _

__“Come on, let's get home,” sighed Harry, worriedly. “I'll have to floo Molly and Arthur when we get home.”_ _

__“Or we could seal the floo, so no-one gets in or out. Might be safer for us all, ” suggested Neville, carrying Ginny in his arms as they headed for the Apparition site._ _

__“I wish we could, Nev. For the rest of our lives,” said Harry, sadly._ _

__They Apparated straight into their bedroom, and Neville lay Ginny on the bed. She roused, grimacing at the bright lights. Neville doused the lights, going into the bathroom to get her some water to have with her potions._ _

__When he got back, she was tugging at her playing clothes. “They're suffocating me. I want them off,” she said._ _

__Neville waved her wand, and she was left in her bra and knickers. “No show this time, sorry Nev,” she said sadly._ _

__“Not my lucky day,” sighed Neville, good naturedly._ _

__“Or mine,” said Ginny, rubbing her head and grimacing._ _

__Harry came into the room. “Well, Molly's got the shits with me. She wants her home.”_ _

__“No. Home is here,” muttered Ginny, climbing into the bed._ _

__She lay down, but whimpered. “Harry?” she whispered. “Please, hold me.”_ _

__Harry crawled on to the bed, and lay next to her. She lay on his chest and sighed in satisfaction._ _

__“Okay?” he asked her softly, running his hands through her hair._ _

__Neville watched, his emotions ragged. They looked so right together._ _

__“No. Where's Nev?” murmured Ginny, sleepily._ _

__“Here. I'm here, Gin,” said Neville, sitting down on the other side of Ginny._ _

__“Need you,” she called, holding out her hand. “Please,” she begged._ _

__Nev crawled onto the bed, and lay beside her, spooning her. Ginny held their entwined hands, and lay them over her waist. “Love you,” she whispered, closing her eyes. “Love you both.”_ _

__Harry and Neville's eyes met, and they both smiled. This was ...right._ _


	7. Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter.

Ginny slept off and on for the next two days. Harry and Neville were worried about her, as she kept insisting she was hot, yet she was shivering. Harry got the medic from the Auror department to come over, and he told them she was having a reaction to the potions. They had given her a fever.

The third day was the worst. Ginny's temperature was getting higher and higher. She was tossing and turning in their bed. The sweat was dripping off her, yet she complained about the cold. Both Harry and Neville had stayed home from work to be with her, both so very concerned.

The healer from the Harpies had been informed of the potion reaction, and prescribed something new, but she still needed to purge the old one from her body. It was hard for the boys to see Ginny like that, but they both refused to send her to St Mungo's, and when she was lucid, she begged them not to let Molly and Arthur know.

Later that night, Ginny had awoken. She needed to pee, and desperately wanted a shower. Harry had helped her shower, as she was too weak to be in there alone. Neville had stripped the bed and replaced the sheets. By the time she had got out of the shower, he had a bowl of chicken soup waiting for her. She fell asleep immediately after.

Neville and Harry went downstairs to have their meal. When they went back upstairs, Ginny was worse. Both men knew this was the peak of the fever. As they had done the previous night, they slipped off their clothes, and got into bed either side of Ginny, holding her close. Skin to skin, exchanging body heat. It seemed to settle Ginny too.

She awoke in the morning, disorientated. She looked around as best she could, trying to figure out where she was. She tried to move, but couldn't. She looked down to see black hair at her shoulder. It was Harry. She sighed in relief.

She felt something sticking into her lower back. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw it was Neville. Good Lord, had they had a threesome, and she had passed out or something? Her head felt woozy. She moved her legs slightly, and felt Nev's cock twitch against her back. Then she felt Harry's twitch against her abdomen. It was quite... hot, being in the middle of these two guys.

Unwittingly, she moved again, and felt Nev's cock again. She also felt his breathing change, and knew he was awake. “Hey,” she said softly.

“Hey,” he said, rolling away from her. She felt berefit immediately.

“Um, did I miss something here. Last thing I remember was getting ready for the match. Did we win, and we celebrated a bit too hard, or what?” she chuckled softly.

“You don't remember?” asked a sleepy Harry, waking up to the sound of their voices.

“No, sorry,” she apologised for waking him.

“You were hit with a bludger, and fell and hit your head. You just had a concussion, but then you had a bit of a reaction to the potions they gave you. You've had a fever for the last two days,” said Neville, gently.

“Oh. That's why I feel so weak, then. I just thought we hit the booze a bit hard,” smiled Ginny.

“No. You were pretty bad, Gin,” admitted Harry.

“And you managed to keep Mum away. I'm impressed, Potter,” smirked Ginny.

“Yeah, well, when she finds out about the fever, she'll want to hang and quarter me,” sighed Harry.

“That's one way of getting out of the wedding,” quipped Ginny, making Nev snort with laughter.

“So, uh, how did we...all end up here?” asked Ginny, delicately.

“According to my book, skin to skin contact will help with body temperature,” quoted Neville, showing the medical book he had near the bed.

“Oh, of course,” said Ginny.

“What did you think we were all doing in bed, naked?” asked Harry, slyly.

“Celebrating,” admitted Ginny.

“Trust me, love, we were not doing that. Well, not this time, anyway. Now, you want a shower?” asked Harry.

He got out of bed, still semi-erect, holding out his hand for her.

“Yeah, I do,” said Ginny. She slowly got out of bed, standing with Harry's help. “Whew, I can't believe that was so hard. I'm knackered, and I haven't done anything but get out of bed.”

Harry put his arm around her waist. There was no embarassment that they were all naked. Neville got out and went to start the shower.

Harry carefully walked her into the bathroom. He helped her get in, where Neville was waiting for her. She leaned against him, her face to the warm water. Neville soaped up a loofah, and washed her body gently.

“Turn around,” he instructed softly.

Ginny did, clinging to him for support. The warmth of the shower was getting to her, and she felt weak.

“I remember the last time we were in here together,” she said, chuckling softly.

“So do I,” agreed Neville, thickly. He washed her back and her butt.

Ginny closed her eyes, loving the feel of his big hands all over her body. “Nev,” she sighed.

He leaned down, resting his forehead against hers. “We were so worried for you, Gin,” he said.

“Nev, I'm sorry,” said Ginny, laying her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head.

“Time to get out,” said Harry, his voice husky. He had been watching them closely, and of course, had viewed Nev's memories of their time in the shower.

Ginny stepped away from Neville, and felt guilty. “Sorry,” she said again, feeling close to tears, and not knowing why.

She stepped out into Harry's arms where he waited with a big warm fluffy towel. He dried her gently, lovingly, bringing tears to Ginny's eyes again.

“Back to bed for you, Missy,” said Harry, leading her out of the bathroom.He helped her get back into another freshly laundered bed, and handed her a bowl of soup. “Eat,” he instructed.

Neville came out of the bathroom just as she finished her soup. With a yawn, she felt herself drifting off to sleep. “You bastard, you put a sleeping draught in here, didn't you?” she asked, feeling the darkness envelop her.

“You need a good night sleep, love. This will be the last one, I promise,” said Harry.

“Ha, that doesn't mean anything. You once promised you'd always love me, too,” mumbled Ginny, starting to slur her words. A minute later, she was asleep.

“I always keep my promises to you, Gin,” said Harry, sadly. 

Neville pulled the covers over Ginny, then went over and hugged Harry. “Hey, it's going to be okay. She'll be fine when she wakes up.”

“And then what?” asked Harry.

“I-uh, I don't know. We'll talk, I guess. Try and sort something out. I know what I want, and I think it's the same thing you want. So I guess Gin is the unknown factor here.”

“You looked so good together in the shower,” said Harry, huskily. “I want to watch you with her. I don't know if I could hold back, but I want, Merlin, I want to do so many things with both of you.”

“Fuck Harry,” sighed Nev, getting to his knees. “Get on the bed. Just on the edge.”

He took Harry's cock in his mouth, so eager, too eager. Harry drew in a hiss, then relaxed. He lay back, his head resting near Ginny.

“Next time we do this, you can be eating her out, while I'm sucking your dick,” panted Harry.

Neville grunted his agreement, his mouth too full to talk.

“Then I'll fuck her from behind, while you take my ass,” said Harry, getting more and more turned on.

Neville released Harry's cock so he could lick his finger. He then resumed eating Harry, while he brought his lubricated finger to Harry's hole. He inserted it, then started thrusting lightly in time with his mouth work.

“Shit, Nev, so good, love, I'm close, so close, I, fuuuuuu-cccccc-kkkkk,” groaned Harry, feeling his release.

Neville stood, rivers of Harry's come dripping off his face. “Shower, now. I need my cock in your ass.”

He slapped Harry's tight ass as he went ahead of him into the shower. “We'll leave the door open, in case she needs us,” said Harry.

“She does need us, Harry. Let's hope it's the same way we need her,” said Neville.

In the other room, Ginny sighed and rolled over, facing the bathroom door. “It's like she wants to watch us,” said Harry, leaning over slightly.

“Then let's give her a show,” said Neville, putting his cock in Harry's ass. He started thrusting, and Harry moaned.

They both kept their eyes on Ginny as they fucked. Without knowing it, she held the key to all their future happiness.


	8. It's getting hot in here!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...and it's nothing to do with Ginny's fever!

Once again, Ginny woke before the other two. Unlike the day before, she felt refreshed and good as new. She quickly realised that meant she would probably have to return to her own flat.

Neville sighed and rolled over, throwing his arm over her waist. Again, he was spooned behind her, with Harry facing her. Merlin, this was hot. Surprisingly, it felt so right. She wondered if it was because she had slept with both of them, so there was no awkward morning after scenario to deal with.

Harry mumbled and lay his head near her breast. Ginny smiled, he'd always been a breast man. He nuzzled her, like a newborn seeking sustenance.

Neville rubbed against her from behind, his hard dick against the crevice of her ass. He had been a surprise to Ginny when they'd celebrated his birthday. He was so domineering in bed; she'd liked it. Unknowingly, she arched back against him.

Neville subtly thrust again, lightly. His fingers caressed her waist. She arched back. Harry's nose found her breast. She arched back against Neville. Neville's hand slid down to her thigh.

She could feel Neville's hot breath on her neck. Harry's lips closed over one taut nipple. Neville lifted her thigh over his, and she could feel his fingers rubbing her. In her.

“So wet,” he murmured. “You want this? You want us?”

“Yes, oh god, yes,” said Ginny, writhing against him. 

Harry suckled one breast, while playing with the other one with his fingers, pulling and pinching.

Neville removed his fingers from her pussy, and let Harry suck on them. Then he positioned his cock at her entrance, and pushed in. Harry went back to laving her breasts.

Ginny took Neville in. This angle, from behind, made Neville go so deep. He was longer than Harry, but Harry's dick was thicker. He started to slowly thrust, in and out.

Harry's fingers moved down her body to her clit. He circled it, knowing just how Ginny liked it. He lay back to watch Neville fuck her, slowly.

“Please,” begged Ginny. “Faster.”

“Not this time. Next time you'll be on your hands and knees, and we'll pound your pussy, then. But this time, no, this time we'll go nice and slow,” said Neville, huskily.

“Harry, please,” begged Ginny, begging him to do something.

Harry got on his knees, and placed his cock near her mouth. “Suck me, Gin. It's been so long. Come on, baby, make me come.”

Ginny turned her face to take Harry in her mouth. He tasted so nice, and it had been so long since she'd done this with him. One hand played with his balls, while the other held his cock. Harry ran his hands through her hair as he watched.

“Oh yeah, that's it. I love watching you eat my dick, Gin,” he sighed in happiness. 

Neville picked up the pace. “Fuck, you two look so good. Take him all in, Gin. Eat his delicious dick for me.”

Ginny moaned, in agreement, and ecstasy. Neville hand his hand on her waist, holding her tight. He then slipped his hand down, his fingers playing with her clit.

“You like this, Gin? Both me and Harry fucking you,” he whispered in her ear.

“Mmmmm,” said Ginny, nodding her head as she sucked on Harry, who had his head thrown back.

“Good. Because we're going to do this again and again. Now, hold tight, baby, I'm so close, but I want you to come first.”

Neville picked up the pace of both his thrusting and playing with her clit. Ginny moaned, feeling the waves of release rushing towards her. She sucked harder, causing Harry to inhale sharply.

“Fuck, yeah, I'm going to come, Gin. So good, baby,” he groaned, pouring his release down her throat.

Ginny had to move her head as she let her own groan, as her orgasm shattered her. She clenched her ass cheeks, causing Neville to groan, as he climaxed too.

Harry fell to the bed, breathing deeply. Ginny turned and lay on her back, as soon as Neville left her body. He lay on his side, contemplating the other two.

“You both look so beautiful when you're together. I love to watch you,” he said softly.

“Well, I want to watch you and Harry together,” said Ginny, taking Neville's hand.

“I want to fuck Ginny while Nev fucks me,” admitted Harry.

“Are you feeling okay?” asked Neville to Ginny.

“I feel...amazing,” said Ginny, smiling at him.

“Yes, you do,” grinned Neville, his hand caressing her breast. He leaned over to suck on it. Harry did the same, with the other one.

It didn't take them long to get aroused again. The boys rolled off her, Harry smacking Ginny's ass.

“On your knees,” he ordered.

Ginny put her head down and bum in the air, just as she knew Harry liked. He circled her hole, groaning, before placing his cock at the entrance. Harry felt Nev behind him, and he spread his legs wider too.

“I fucking love you,” whispered Nev to Harry, as he placed his cock at Harry's entrance. As he thrust into Harry, this pushed Harry to thrust into Ginny.

They soon found a rythymn. Ginny grabbed the headboard to hang on to. It was the most erotic experience of her life. She could feel when Harry stiffened, as Neville came. Harry let out a groan, pushing harder and deeper into her. She couldn't hold back any longer, letting out a cry of release.

They all collapsed on the bed, panting. Harry kissed Neville, then Ginny hard. 

“I want this. Not just for today. This is right, for us. I'm not the only one who feels like this, am I?”

There was silence. “No, I want it too,” said Neville.

“Gin?” asked Harry.

Ginny hesitated. “Are we just fucking, or-”

“No!” cried both Harry and Neville.

“I love you both. I mean, I think I'm in love with you both, and I really didn't think that it was possible. It's just that when I think about it, and I've thought about it a lot since Nev's birthday...I think I always have loved you both,” said Ginny, with tears in her eyes.

“Hey, it's okay, because we feel the same,” said Harry, pulling her into his arms.

“Really?” asked Ginny, looking up at him, then behind her to Neville.

“I've always loved you, Gin,” admitted Neville. “I just always thought of you as Harry's.”

Ginny rolled away from Harry and leaned on Neville's shoulder. “I'm sorry I didn't see it before. I just-well, I just really need you both, in so many ways. So I think I slotted you in the friend category. Especially because I thought you were gay.”

Neville laughed ironically. “Do you remember what I told you on my birthday. That I was jerking off and an older guy came in. I was jerking off, thinking about you, Gin. The guy that came in, well-”

“It was Fred, wasn't it?” asked Ginny, softly.

“How did you know?” asked Neville, looking at her.

Harry lay spooned behind her.

“I caught him with Lee Jordan once,” admitted Ginny.

Neville nodded. “Yeah, it was Fred. He watched me before I realised he was there. Then he said he'd show me what he could do for me, and he went down on me. Merlin, it felt incredible, mostly because I was picturing it was you. Your hair is nearly the same colour as the twins, you know.”

Ginny nodded. Harry played with her breasts from behind.

“We'd get together about once a week, sometimes more. It was mostly blow jobs or hand jobs. Sometimes we fucked, but not till much later.”

“Merlin, and I went on and on to you about Harry that year he was away. I'm sorry,” groaned Ginny.

“Don't be. I just wanted you to be happy, and I know you guys were happy together. Hell, you even stayed close friends after you broke up,” said Neville.

Ginny sighed. “I think...I really thought we'd end up back together. When you two got together, I realised that for that to happen, we'd have to hurt you, Nev, and I didn't want that. But when I pictured myself married, and with kids, well...it was always with Harry.”

“You weren't the only one. I loved that you were so cool about me being with Nev, and still hung out with us. Lately I've been thinking about kids and stuff, and I always pictured you as their mum,” admitted Harry.

“I could have been a surrogate, although I don't know if I could have given my kids up,” said Ginny, looking over her shoulder at Harry.

“Can we just give this a try? Think about it. We all have careers that take us out of town for days sometimes. That means we all get a bit of couple time together. Then, when we're all here, well, we're here together. The three of us.”

“I do like being in a group of three,” chuckled Harry.

“Merlin, what will we tell people? Our friends, our family?” asked Ginny.

“Let's just see how we go. There's no need to tell anyone anything yet,” said Neville, calmly.

“You're right. It might not work out,” said Ginny, softly.

“Hey, it's not that,” said Neville, cuddling her close. “This,” he indicated Harry and Ginny, “is just too special to share with outsiders yet. I love you both, there's no reason it won't work.”

“I feel the same,” said Harry. “Let's just stay in our little bubble for a bit longer, and enjoy it while we can.”

“Agreed. Merlin knows, once my parents find out, we'll never hear the end of it. IF they're still talking to me.”

“Hey, there's worse things in the world than the three of us being together. If they can't see that, well, that's their problem,” said Harry.

“I know. I really don't know how they'll react, or my brothers. But you're right, it's their problem.”

“So, we really need to get up and go,” said Neville, smacking Ginny on the ass.

“Why?” asked Ginny. Harry looked amused.

“We need to go pack up your stuff. You're moving in with us,” said Neville. Harry nodded.

“You're sure? It's not too soon?” asked Ginny, hesitatingly.

“Too soon for what? I, sorry, we, want you here. Simple as that,” said Neville.

“You can have your own bedroom, to put all your stuff in. Or if you want some privacy or stuff,” said Harry.

Ginny laughed. “Privacy? After all we've done so far?”

Neville leaned over. “And for all that we're going to do to you,” he added.

Ginny laughed. “I think you're going to be a bad influence on me, Neville Longbottom.”

“What about me?” asked Harry, pouting.

“Oh, you corrupted me years ago, Harry. Merlin, I feel like the luckiest witch in the world, right now,” giggled Ginny.

Harry looked pleased.

“We're the lucky ones, Gin. Right, Nev?”

“Right,” said Neville.

They lay huddled together in bed. Happy and hopeful.


	9. Wedding Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Ron and Hermione's wedding day.

They were the happiest three months they had ever known. Ginny had moved in then a week later had to go away with the Harpies. Harry and Neville nearly pounced on her when she returned.

Harry had to go away on an Auror mission. He was gone four days. He returned home to find it was dinner time, for Neville, anyway. Ginny lay on the dining table, as Neville devoured her. 

Neville had asked to take over from Professior Sprout for a week at Hogwarts, Ginny and Harry snuck in, using the Invisibility cloak. Neville fulfilled a fantasy of being fucked in the greenhouse. Harry claimed his ass while Ginny sucked him dry.

It was now time to tell the family, or specifically, the Weasley family. Hermione and Ron's wedding was the coming weekend, and they were heading over to the Burrow for the final rehearsel.

Molly pounced on Ginny as she came through the floo. “Oh, hello love. I just wanted to tell you that was a lovely photo of you and Harry at the Ministry the other night. You both looked so nice, a handsome couple,” she gushed.

“Thanks, Mum. It was fun,” smiled Ginny. She had accompanied Harry to some function, when Neville had been at Hogwarts. The food had been good, the guests mostly bores, so she and Harry had snuck away, to have sex on his desk at work.

“So, does this mean...?” asked Molly, her eyes twinkling as she looked between Harry and her daughter.

“Here, love, don't forget your bag,” said Neville, coming from behind Harry and Ginny.

“Thanks, love,” said Ginny, kissing him lightly on the lips, “What would I do without you?”

“What would WE do,” quipped Harry, kissing him too.

Molly looked at the three of them. “What exactly is going on here?” 

Harry and Neville stood behind Ginny, their arms around her in support.

Ginny just shrugged. “We're together.”

“What do you mean, you're together?” asked Molly, looking at all of them.

“The three of us. We're a couple. We're together. And all that entails,” said Ginny.

“Ginny Weasley, that had better better be you!” bellowed the bride to be.

“Coming!” yelled Ginny. “Bridezilla,” she winked to the boys and her mum. She turned to kiss both Harry and Neville. “Back in a while.”

Harry and Neville grinned as they watched her go. Then they turned back to face Mrs Weasley. Their grins faded.

“Harry, are you here yet?” yelled Ron.

Harry smiled at Mrs Weasley, and slapped Neville on the back. “Gotta go.” He hurried away.

“Neville Longbottom, you better start explaining to me right now,” siad Molly, sternly.

Neville looked her straight in the eye. “Molly, it's very simple. Harry, Ginny and I are together. In love. Living together.”

Molly blushed. “I don't think I-”

Neville interrupted. “Molly, you've always told me I'm welcome here at the Burrow, especially since Gran died. You've made me feel like I'm a part of the family, and I know that's how you feel about Harry, too.”

Molly nodded. “Yes, but-”

“I've been in love with Ginny for a long time. I know you want it to be just Harry and Ginny, but, it's not like that. It's the three of us. Together.”

“What will people think of my daughter, being with two men,” whispered Molly in horror.

“I don't care. We want you, our family, to accept us, but in the end, it doesn't matter. You know how strong minded Ginny is. Don't make her choose between us, Molly,” said Neville.

“Are you saying she would choose you and Harry over her own family?” asked Molly, shocked.

“We're her family, too,” said Neville, softly.

Molly was silent. “Do you plan to tell everyone else today?”

Neville shrugged. “Not really, but if it comes up, we're not going to hide anything. Today is about the wedding, anyway.”

“Merlin, what about Ginny and children. Will you-can you get married?”asked Molly.

“One thing at a time, Molly. Ginny's in the prime of her career. Harry and I fully support that. As for marriage, well, one thing at a time. Now,” he said, extending his arm to her, “May I escort the mother of the groom to the rehearsel?”

Molly slipped her arm through his. “You may. Neville, both you and Harry are fine young men. It just may take some time for me and Arthur to get our heads around this, all right? Merlin, how am I going to tell Arthur? Ginny is his little girl,” said Molly, suddenly.

“We'll find a way to break it to him gently,” consoled Neville, patting her arm as they walked towards the rest of the family.

“You're a good boy, Neville. Ginny could do a lot worse,” smiled Molly.

Neville winked at Harry and Ginny as he walked Molly over to the front row.

“How's it all going?” Molly asked brightly.

“I think I'm going to be sick,” groaned Hermione, as she ran away, her hand covering her mouth.

“Hermione,” yelled Ron, taking off after her.

Ginny sighed in relief as she hopped off the dais, where the ceremony was to be held.

“Can we go home now?” she asked, hopefully.

She kicked off her heels as she sat next to Neville. He picked up her feet and started rubbing them, making her groan.

Harry came to sit on the other side of her, and Ginny rested her head on his shoulders.

Ron came back, scratching his head and looking stunned. “She-er, Hermione's pregnant,” he admitted.

“Oh Ronald,” cried Molly, “you're going to be a father.”

Ron turned pale. “I-ah, think we're all good for the ceremony, so I think we'll call it a day. Hermione's gone to have a lie down, think I'll join her.”

“Yeah, well, you can't get her pregnant again, can you?” smirked Ginny.

“Ginny!” cried Molly.

“Sorry, Mum,” said Ginny, grinning widely.

“Why don't you three come back to the house, and I'll pack you up some food to take home,” said Molly, shuffling off.

Harry and Ginny looked at Neville. “You told her we're living together?” asked Harry.

Neville nodded. “Told her everything, actually.”

“And you're still alive?” asked Ginny, in wonder.

Neville just smirked.

“You silver tongue devil,” said Harry. 

Neville's eyes darkened. “Do you know what I want to do with my tongue, as soon as we get home?”

Harry, Ginny and Neville leaned in, so only they could hear what Neville said.

“Right, we're leaving,” announced Ginny, standing up. She grabbed a hand of each of the two men.

“Apparate me, baby,” she breathed.

Neville laughed, and gestured to Harry. “Go ahead.”

Harry bowed, “My pleasure.”

Ginny smirked. “It will be.”

Harry gathered them close, and Apparated them home.

When Molly tried to get through the floo to leave a basket of food, she found it blocked.

 

The wedding went off without a hitch. Everyone loved the pale green and pink colour scheme. Victoire was the perfect flower girl and everything went off smoothly.

There seemed to be thousands of photos taken. Particularly of Ron, Hermione and Harry. Neville could tell Harry was getting sick of it.

“You're glowering,” whispered Ginny as she came over to him.

“Haven't they taken enough?” asked Neville.

Ginny scoffed. “It's for this major magazine. Apparantly, they're paying for most of the wedding, in return for exclusive photos. Unfortunately, that means they'll be here all day. Make sure they don't catch you picking your nose, or anything like that,” she smirked.

“Do you mean like making out with the bridesmaid?” whispered Neville.

“Hell no, that's always allowed,” laughed Ginny, taking his hand. “Follow me.”

Harry grimaced as he watched his two lovers go. “How many more photos?” he asked.

“Nearly done, Mr Potter. Then we'll move over to the garden. Perhaps we'll have the Quidditch star back,” suggested the photographer.

“No! Just us three,” smiled Hermione, her teeth gritting.

“Mum wants some done with the family, love,” said Ron.

“I'll just go and get them, shall I?” asked Harry, eager to leave and find Ginny and Nev.

“Thank you, Mr Potter. Now, some of the happy couple. Smile now,” encouraged the photographer.

Harry spread the word that the photographer wanted to get some family shots.

He passed various people from the Ministry, surprised at the number of big-wigs that had been invited. Whenever he saw a Weasley, he told them to head for the garden.

He went into the house and up the stairs. He detected a Silencing charm around Ginny's bedroom door. He knocked.

“Hey, Gin, Nev, it's me. Either stop what you're doing to let me in and join you, or get your asses out here, they want more family photos,” he said, softly.

The door came open, and a hand reached out and pulled Harry in. The door slammed shut behind him.

Ron came into the house, minutes later. “Oy, Harry, Ginny, where are you? Bloody hell, the best man is supposed to be running around after me, not the other way around. Bloody Harry Potter!”

He went upstairs, checking various rooms. Finally he headed up the stairs to Ginny's room.

Harry was just coming out of it, tucking his shirt back in his pants. Neville came out, wiping his mouth. Ron grimaced. Now he wouldn't get that out of his mind for the rest of the day.

Then Ginny came out, tugging her dress down. “Which one of you took my knickers, you little pervs?” she grinned.

“If you guess right, we'll fuck you again,” taunted Neville.

“What the hell?” roared Ron.

All three turned to him. “Ron, I just, um, well-”started Harry.

“Yeah, I know what you just did. My sister, that's what? And what, did your boyfriend watch? Is that how you get your kicks these days, Potter?”

“Watch it,” snarled Neville.

“Ron, you great prat, just turn around and go down those stairs. Nothing that happened here has anything to do with you,” said Ginny, angrily.

“You're my sister. What, are you so hard up you're banging poofs now, Ginny? Jesus,” he said, running his hands through his hair.

“I can't believe you just said that. You-you, are the biggest idiot ever. I'm leaving,” said Ginny.

“What? You can't leave. We've got to have more photos taken, there's the speeches, and the dancing. You have to stay. You and Harry are who the press want to see,” he yelled.

“So you want us to go down there and pretend we're all happy families, when in fact, you think I'm a slut, and you're jealous of Harry, not that that's anything new. Is that about it?” yelled Ginny.

“Ronald Weasley, you are ruining my wedding day. The press are wondering what's going on. Thank Merlin Kingsley has stepped in,” sighed Hermione, coming up the stairs.

She stopped as she saw them all together. “What's going on? Why are you all here? Oh Lord, you're not going to announce you're gay, are you Harry?”

Ron snorted. “Gay? He's doing Ginny as well. They both are. What do you call that, Hermione?”

“We call ourselves lucky. Now, if you'll excuse us, we've got a damn fool wedding to get over with so we can go home and fuck each other senseless every way we know how to,” said Ginny, her held high as she walked past Hermione and Ron.

Smirking, Neville and Harry followed her.


	10. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's got a secret?

With the fiasco of the wedding behind them, life went on. Ginny was away quite a lot, as the Quidditch finals were drawing closer. While it was always nice to have some couple time, both Harry and Neville missed her terribly. The welcome home sex was always amazing, particularly if it was after a Harpies victory.

Together, they were spotted in and around London. Sometimes it was Harry and Neville, going to the Muggle cinema. Or Harry and Ginny, dressed up for some Ministry function. Ginny accompanied Neville on a trip to Bulgaria, as Harry was away on a mission. Neville was the key speaker on Gillyweed, and it's many features. Ginny wandered around the pretty town, picking up little souvenirs for their home.

After a few months, things had settled down. They had got into a routine, and it was all working fine. Ginny's family had been told, and although Ron and Hermione were still upset by the whole thing, the rest were...dealing with it. Bill seemed to have trouble accepting it, yet Charlie was fine, as was George. Ginny assured her boys that Bill was always over protective of her, and once he could see how happy she was, he'd come round.

Percy, of course, was horrified, and tended to not acknowledge them as being together when they were at the Burrow. Molly and Arthur seemed to just go along with it, neither accepting or disapproving.

Their Hogwarts friends soon got over their shock as their relationship was revealed, but came round quickly. Luna didn't even appear surprised. Seamus and Dean were glad they still had their mates to go to the pub with. Lavender and the Patil twins bombarded Ginny with the usual expected questions, but she simply told them she wasn't the 'kiss and tell' type.

It was coming up to the middle of April. Harry was heading home, looking forward to a nice night cuddled up with Ginny, as Neville was back at Hogwarts this week, covering for Professor Sprout. Neville had confided that Headmistress McGonagall had approached him about taking over the Herbology position when Professor Sprout was ready to retire. As the school year was over in June, and her health deteriorated, it was most likely going to be her last year.

Harry decided to check in with Hermione, as he had received an official invitation to the annual Victory Day celebrations on May second. This happened every year, but Harry nearly always declined. Hermione then liked to step up and she and Ron would appear, and she would make a speech. It had worked well the past few years, so Harry thought he'd pop his head in and see if that was still the case. 

Hermione was now seven months pregnant, heading into her eighth month. The thought that she might give birth before then worried him, as Harry planned to get away with Neville and Ginny. Maybe the Greek Isles, he mused, as he headed into her office. He'd worked with an Auror from Greece, who'd offered him the use of a little villa just near the beach. It sounded perfect.

Hermione's office was quiet. Her secretary wasn't at her desk. Harry shuffled his feet, trying to see if Hermione's day planner was open, and whether she would be back soon. He was just about to leave when he heard a noise from Hermione's office. Harry pulled out his wand, and opened the door a fraction, quietly. His mouth dropped open.

Ron was in his wife's office, banging her secretary. She was bent over Hermione's desk, her knickers around her ankles. She was face down on the desk while Ron was thrusting against her, slapping her big ass.

“Oh, Mr Weasley. Mr Weasley,” she moaned.

“You love it, don't you, Gloria,” puffed Ron, smacking her ass.

“Yes, Mr Weasley,” squealed Gloria.

Harry closed the door, shocked at what he saw. He left the office, wandering down the hall in a daze. While he wasn't close to Ron or Hermione anymore, he didn't agree with cheating on a partner. Hell, he'd felt guilty for someone sucking his dick even (i)after(i) he and Ginny had split.

Shit, Ginny. Should he tell her or not. He was pondering this, when he met Hermione, heading back to her office.

“Were you looking for me?” she asked frostily.

She still hadn't forgiven Ginny, Neville and himself for hogging the limelight at her wedding, as she had told them. He was supposed to dance with Ginny, for Merlin's sake, yet the photographer went nuts, completely forgetting about the bride and groom. And later in the night, as they'd consumed more fire-whiskey and got a bit more handsy, well, the photographer got his scoop. The trio were outed.

“Yeah, it was about the Victory Day celebrations. I assume you got your invitations, just like I did.”

Hermione sighed, rubbing her belly. Harry snatched up her briefcase. “Here let me take that for you.”

They walked back to her office, Harry making a lot of noise, hoping to give Ron, the cheating bastard, time to get his clothes on and his hands off her secreatary. Harry felt sorry for Hermione.

“It's all under control, Harry. I've had the speech written for a month. If I go into labour, or have the baby and can't make it, Ronald will give the speech. Unless you want to, of course.”

“No, no, it's fine,” yelled Harry, trying to warn Ron. “I-uh, don't even plan to be in the country, to be honest. I think we'll get away, avoid the ceremonies and things.”

“Harry, you should go. It's expected of you. It's actually not too bad. You know you're the one they want to see. And why are you yelling, you're giving me a headache,” said Hermione, rubbing her temple.

Gloria, her secretary came out of her office. “Oh, Mrs Weasley, let me get you something for your headache. Come in and sit down, get off your feet.”

“Bless you, Gloria, I don't know what I'd do without you,” said Hermione, gratefully, sinking into her chair.

Harry watched as Gloria fussed around Hermione. A knock on the door, and Ron poked his head in. “Hello, love, you nearly done? Thought I'd drag you away from the office, take you home for a bit of spoiling.”

Hermione sighed. “That does sound nice. Gloria, do I have anything scheduled?”

“No, Mrs Weasley. You have your weekly meeting with Kingsley first thing in the morning, but nothing scheduled for the rest of today.”

“Well, then, I think I might go home. Gloria, can you send those reports out to the relevant departments, and get me the Hopkirk file. Just leave it on my desk, I need to discuss it with the Minister tomorrow. Once that's done, just lock up and you can go too,” said Hermione.

“Thank you, Mrs Weasley, I'll get right on to of it,” said Gloria, leaving the three old friends together. 

Harry noticed the way Gloria's eyes lingered on Ron as she shut the door, and the way his followed her as she left the office. Hermione was too busy trying to get out of her chair, and get her jacket on.

“I can't wait for this to be all over. I feel like the size of a house. At least Ginny won't have to go through this,” said Hermione.

“Why not?” asked Harry, in surprise.

“Well, you're not going to be bringing a child into your home, are you? The way you three probably are, having sex everywhere. You can't do that when there's a child around, you know.”

Ron smirked. _'Bloody hypocrite', _thought Harry angrily.__

__“And how will you decide who will father the baby? Will it just be whoever's sperm hits the jackpot. I still haven't worked out how you actually do it. Isn't it a bit...awkward, with three?” asked Hermione, snidely._ _

__“And here I thought you were the smartest witch of your age. Of course, that was a few years ago. But hey, feel free if you want a demonstration. We have sex shows on Tuesdays and Thursdays. We'll probably cut back to just Tuesdays, you know, when the brats come along,” snapped Harry._ _

__“Really, Harry, you don't have to be so crude. I'm just asking,” said Hermione._ _

__“Yeah, well, I don't want to know about your sex life, so let's leave mine out of it. Or yours,” he said, his eyes narrowing at Ron._ _

__Ron scoffed. “What sex life? Look at her, she's the size of a mountain.”_ _

__Hermione stood with her hands on her hips. “Thank you, Ronald. Just what a wife wants to hear when she's eight and a half months pregnant.”_ _

__“Eight and a half? I thought you were just going into your eighth month?” asked Harry, frowning._ _

__“Yes, I, er, miscalculated. I was a bit further along than I thought,” said Hermione, picking up her briefcase._ _

__“That's because I was away that month, remember, love. George and I went to Amsterdam, on business. I was sick when I got back. We hardly ever fu, er, were intimate. That's why it was such a surprise,” said Ron, smiling at her._ _

__“Yes, that's right. That's exactly what happened,” said Hermione, avoiding Ron's eyes. Hermione's eyes met Harry's, and she looked away._ _

__Harry realised Ron wasn't the only one with a secret._ _

__“How about I get you home, and run a bath for you. While you're in the bath, I'll run out and get some take-away for tea. How does that sound, love?” asked Ron, tenderly._ _

__Hermione groaned. “Sounds like heaven. Night, Harry,” said Hermione, walking in front of them._ _

__“Night, Ron, Hermione,” said Harry._ _

__He flooed home, wondering if he should tell Ginny about what he'd seen and what he suspected._ _

__Harry hated secrets, especially the ones with the potential to ruin lives. And he hated to be the one to know the horrible secret, but he didn't want to upset Ginny. He wished he could talk to Neville about it. Maybe he could floo to Hogwarts tomorrow._ _

__With that thought in mind, he Apparated home to Ginny._ _


	11. Arrivals and Departures.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the Weasleys are waiting at St Mungo's for the arrival of Hermione's baby.

Harry, Neville and Ginny were lounging in bed, sated after their usual Saturday morning love-making. There was no work or match scheduled, no shopping that needed doing, no earthly reason why they had to be up and about. So they were lingering, enjoy the intimacy of being together. Ginny lay with her head on Neville's tummy, her hair strewn over his lower body. He was stroking it, while Harry stroked her legs. Occasionally the two men would lean over and kiss each other too.

“Come on, it's too nice a day to stay indoors. Winter will be here soon enough, and we'll have lots of days to stay in bed. Let's DO something,” pleaded Ginny.

“We could go to Coventry Gardens in Muggle London, there's always lots to look at there,” suggested Harry.

Ginny looked pleased.

“We could pick up some things there to cook for dinner tonght. Some wine, maybe some pasta, Gin could make me a chocolate cake,” said Neville, stroking her cheek. She leaned into his palm.

“Hey, what about me? She could make me a treacle tart,” said Harry, sliding his hand up between her thighs.

Ginny giggled. “If you guys keep touching me, we won't be going anywhere. I love both your suggestions. Nev,” she said, pressing her lips against his palm, “I will make you a chocolate cake.”

She stopped Harry's hand from travelling any further upward. “And I will make you a treacle tart, because I love you both,” she laughed, kissing Harry on the lips as she climbed over him and stood up. “Anyone want to join me in the shower?” She ambled off.

Harry slid up the bed, kissing Neville. “last one in the shower has to start on his knees,” he grinned,   
getting off the bed and following Ginny into the bathroom.

Neville heard a squeal as Harry joined her in the shower. “Well, that's no hardship,” he muttered, licking his lips in anticipation of what was to come.

He got off the bed and went to join his lovers.

 

They were just preparing to set off when the owl came. They decided to put their plans on hold for now, and together Apparated to St Mungo's. They soon found most of the other Weasleys there.

“Hi,” greeted Ginny. “What's the word?”

Arthur kissed his daughter's cheek. “We're really not sure. Ron owled us early this morning to say Hermione went into labour. We came straight away. He came out about an hour ago, and has disappeared. The healers have come out, and simply said Hermione needs her rest. So we don't know whether to stay or go,” he said, scratching his head.

“You don't think something went wrong, do you?” asked Ginny, worriedly.

“We don't know what to think. Ron just – wait, here he comes,” said George, looking over Ginny's shoulder.

“Who's that with him?” asked Bill.

“Why, that's McAskill, he's a lawyer from the Ministry,” said Percy, puzzled.

“Maybe he works with Hermione or something. Maybe now she's had the baby, she's ready to get back to work, and wants to know what she missed while she was in labour,” giggled Ginny.

They all chuckled, but stopped as Ron and the lawyer name McAskill went past them, and into the room.

“Hey, Ron, has-”

“WHAT?” snarled Ron, glaring at George. George put his hands up in surrender.

“Ronald, what in heavens name is going on?” asked Molly. “Has she had the baby, or what? Is everything all right, dear?”

“Just give me ten, fifteen minutes, then everything will be fine. I'll come out and tell you then,” said Ron, before he disappeared into the room.

The Weasley siblings looked at each other and shrugged. They went to sit back down.

“Can we get anyone anything from the cafeteria? Tea, coffee? Something to eat?” asked Harry, with Neville nodding at his side.

“No, I'm fine. All good thanks. Not for me, thanks,” came the replies.

They went over to Ginny. “Anything you want, love?” Neville asked gently, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

“No thanks, love. I'd rather wait till we get to Coventry Gardens. We're going to have lunch there, aren't we?” she asked them.

“You still want to go? You don't want to hang around here all day?” asked Harry.

Ginny shrugged. “We'll go in and coo over the baby, then we'll go. That is, if we ever get to see it. Sound okay?” she asked them.

“Sure, baby,” agreed Harry.

Ron came out of the room, and the lawyer, McAskill handed him some papers, nodded and left. Ron drew a breath, and turned to face his family.

“Well?” said Molly, excitedly. “Is the baby here? Was it a boy or a girl? Is everything all right? How's Hermione?”

“Molly, love, let's give Ron a chance to answer at least one of the questions,” chuckled Arthur, placing his hands on Molly's shoulders.

“The baby is here. It's a boy, just under nine pounds,” said Ron.

“Ooh, he's a big one,” sighed Molly, satisified “What's his name?”

Ron shrugged. “I don't know. I really don't care. You see, I just served Hermione with divorce papers.”

The whole family gasped. They looked at each other confusedly. “What the- what's going on, Ron?” asked Bill.

“It's not my baby. She's been cheating on me, and lying to me this whole time. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go home and pack.”

“Are you sure it's not your baby? Don't do anything to hasty, like move out,” said George.

“Oh, I'm not moving out. I'm packing up all her stuff. And yes, it's definitely not my baby. I can tell,” snarled Ron. “You may as well all go home. There's no new nephew, or grandson to see.”

“Oh Ron,” said Molly sniffing.

“Hell, I'm out of here,” said Ron, storming off.

They all watched him go, then turned back to look at each other. “Should we go after him?” asked Percy.

“I'll floo over in a while, give him time to calm down. Maybe then we can find out what's going on,” said George.

“Come on Molly, let's go home. I think I'll go back to bed,” yawned Arthur. He grabbed Molly's hand, and they headed for the Apparition point.

“Do you think someone should pop in and see Hermione? She might be able to tell us what's going on,” suggested Ginny.

Everyone looked at her. “What, me? Why, because I'm a woman?” she asked, hands on hips.

“Yes,” agreed George, Bill, Percy, Harry and Neville.

“She might be, you know, feeding it,” said Neville, looking aghast at the thought of seeing Hermione breast feeding.

Ginny laughed, and hugged Neville. “Oh sweety. I know Harry is the breast man of the two of you, maybe we should send him in.”

Harry hugged her. “Only yours,” he whispered hungrily in her ear. “And Nev's.”

Ginny giggled saucily. 

“Oy, when you three are done...!” said George, winking. He indicated the door, nodding his head towards it. “Go on, sis.”

Ginny sighed and untangled herself from her men. “Fine. I'll be back soon.” She knocked twice on the door and went in.

Hermione was in bed, her eyes closed. She looked exhausted. A bassinet lay next to her. Ginny could make out a swaddled figure in it, obviously asleep.

“Um, Hermione, are you all right? Did-did the birth go okay?” asked Ginny, tentatively.

Hermione opened her eyes, then tried to sit up. “Ginny? You're still here? I'm surprised, I didn't think any of you would still be talking to me.”

“What do you mean? We really don't know anything. Ron came out and said some stuff, but, well, was it true? Did you cheat on him?” asked Ginny.

Hermione closed her eyes and nodded. “Yes. Yes, I did. I really did think the baby was his. Ron's, I mean. I guess I hoped it would bring us back together. We've grown so far apart.”

“Well, you do work a lot of hours at the Ministry-” began Ginny.

“I knew you'd see things his way,” snapped Hermione.

“Hey, he's my brother! But I'm not stupid, Hermione. You guys weren't exactly all loved up at the wedding. In fact, it seemed more like a publicity stunt than happy ever after,” said Ginny, crossing her arms over her chest.

Hermione scoffed. “Happy ever after? Yeah, right! Grow up, Ginny. There's no such thing. Face it, because I've had to. I had the whole future in front of me; endless possibilites. I let Ron cling on to me, and he ended up dragging me down. Now what am I going to do? I'm stuck with a baby!” She waved her hand to indicate the bassinet.

“Stuck with a baby? Nice, Hermione, real nice,” said Ginny, sarcastically.

“Well, Ron was happy to be a stay at home dad, and raise it, so I could go back to work. What am I going to do now?” she wailed.

“Work something out with the father,” shrugged Ginny. “Are you sure it's not Ron's?”

Hermione sighed. “One look and you'll know it's not Ron's. Go ahead, be my guest.” She lay back on the pillow.

Ginny went over to the bassinet and pulled the blanket aside. She gasped. “Oh my.”

Hermione groaned. “As you can see, there are no doubts.”

Ginny laughed sadly. “My god, Ron must have been so shocked when he came out.”

“We all were,” sighed Hermione. “I-I never wanted to hurt Ron.”

“I think fucking around behind his back would certainly hurt him. Wait, you found out before the wedding that you were pregnant. So you cheated on him even back then, yet you still went ahead with the ceremony? I don't understand that,” said Ginny, shaking her head.

“We were paid a lot of money for the wedding. Oh, don't look at me like that. You're the one fucking two men at once,” said Hermione.

“Don't go there,” said Ginny, warningly. “I never cheated on anybody.”

“It's disgusting, what the three of you do, that's what it is. My situation is completely different. My God, most wizards have extra-marital affairs, it's quite common,” sniffed Hermione.

“Oh, did you tell Ron that before the wedding? I promise to love you, honour you, and cheat on you every chance I get. Was that part of your wedding vows? And don't you EVER talk about me, Harry and Nev like that again, do you hear me,” said Ginny, in a rage.

“You and Neville are ruining Harry's reputation. With the three of you carrying on, he'll never have a family, the one thing he's always wanted,” said Hermione.

“Shut up,” cried Ginny. “You don't know anything about us.”

A nurse came in. “What's going on in here? Miss, you'll have to go. You're upsetting Mrs Weasley, and you'll wake the baby,” she said sternly.

“Actually, the surname is Granger. She just got divorced,” said Ginny. “And I was just leaving.”

“Going home to do dirty, perverted things with Harry and Neville, Ginny,” said Hermione, snidely.

Ginny stopped at the open door, and turned back to face her. “Every chance I get,” she said. “Goodbye, Hermione.”

Ginny closed the door, and leaned against the wall, breathing hard. She tried to control her anger.

“Gin, love, what is it?” asked Harry. Neville was beside him, looking anxiously at her.

She stepped into their arms, her face buried in Harry's shoulder. “Can we please get out of here?”

“Sure love,” said Neville. Ginny stood aside, and they walked away, both men's arms around her, worriedly.

“Gin, what the hell happened? You're as pale as anything,” said Bill. George and Percy looked at her in concern.

Ginny sighed. “Ron was right. She's been cheating on him, even before the wedding. She hoped the baby was his, but it's not. Ron just served her divorce papers.”

“Wow. Are you sure it's not his?” asked Percy.

“Oh yeah, I'm sure,” said Ginny, shakily. 

Hermione's words about her relationship hurt her, and she wondered if that's how others around her felt. She wanted to get away from the whole sordid mess. She needed to think.

“Do you think I should still go over and see him?” asked George.

“Yes, I do,” said Ginny, nodding. “And, um, will you tell him I spoke to Hermione, and saw the baby. Just tell him I...I'm really sorry.”

“Come on, love, let's go,” said Neville. Harry nodded.

They all went to walk away, when the door opened and the nurse came out, wheeling the bassinet.

“Mrs Weasley needs some peace and quiet, so the baby will sleep in the nursery for a while,” she said, glaring at Ginny.

“I told you, it's Miss Granger,” said Ginny, through clenched teeth.

The nurse put her nose in the air and wheeled the baby away, straight past their group. All the men got a look at the baby. They gasped.

The baby was dark-skinned.

“Yep, no doubts there,” said Bill, grimly.


	12. In Case of Emergency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One incident leads our trio to question their places in each other's lives.

It had been a frantic few weeks for the trio. After the wedding, Ginny had been full of fire, as the Harpies marched on to become the Quidditch champions of the year. Ginny had even claimed Player of the Match.

For the two weeks leading up to the final, Ginny was sequestered away with her teammates. The only communication had been via owls, twice a week. Their training had been intense, but in the end, worthwhile.

So it was early July, and for the first time in a long time, Ginny was home. She and Neville had just fucked on the stairs, as they'd returned from dinner out. Ginny went to their bedroom, her arms full of their clothes. Neville went to his greenhouse, to check on a few plants.

A Ministry owl pecked at the window. Ginny hurriedly opened it, took the letter, read it and gasped. She grabbed some clothes, racing down the stairs. “Nev, where are you? Nev?” she cried.

“Gin? Love, what's wrong?” asked Neville, taking her in his arms. “Gods, you're shaking.”

“It's Harry. He's in St Mungo's. We have to go.”

Neville froze. It was his worse fear, where Harry's job was concerned. He summoned his clothes, and quickly got dressed. They made their way to St Mungo's.

They found Kingsley chatting with some healers, and made their way over to him. “How is he? How's Harry?” demanded Ginny.

“They've given him a potion, he's asleep. He's got a broken leg and a concussion,” said Kingsley.

“Can we see him? Stay with him?” asked Neville.

“You can pop in and see him for a few minutes, but you can't stay. That's only reserved for family,” said Kingsley.

“We are Harry's family,” said Ginny.

“I'm sorry, guys. Harry has no-one listed as next of kin, so no-one can go in and stay.”

“What?” asked Ginny, shocked. Neville put his arm around her.

Kingsley shrugged. “It used to be Ron and Hermione, but, well...”

“Come on, Gin. Let's go and see Harry,” urged Neville, guiding her through his door.

Ginny seemed in a daze, as Neville lead her to Harry's bed side. She leaned over to kiss his cheek, and brush his hair off his forehead. He looked peaceful when he was asleep. Relaxed.

“I'm going to kick your ass when you wake up. Consider this your warning,” she whispered to him.

Nev chuckled. Ginny glared at him. “You're my witness.” Neville nodded.

A nurse came in, and seemed startled to see them. “Oh, sorry. Time for me to do Mr Potter's obs. You should probably go. He won't wake till the morning.”

Neville nodded, and ushered Ginny out. She was quiet as they walked to the Apparition point, and went home. She lay in bed as Neville showered, then came out and got into bed with her. 

Neville reached for her hand. She turned to him, and wept. He gathered her close, and held her while she cried. He got the feeling she was crying about more than Harry's injuries, and that she'd been holding this in for a long time.

Finally, she cried herself to sleep. Neville lay in bed, holding her close. He drifted off to an uneasy sleep.

In the morning, Neville woke, later than planned, and alone. Trixie informed him that Mistress had left early. Neville supposed she was at St Mungo's, and was miffed she hadn't woken him. He got dressed and left for St Mungo's.

Yet when he got to Harry's room, Ginny wasn't there. “About time,” grumbled Harry. “Get me out of here, will you?”

Neville waited for Harry to sign his discharge papers, then he took a couple of vials of potions that Harry needed to take for a few more days. Harry grumbled about having to leave in a wheelchair, but the nurse inisisted. Nev walked behind them, wondering where Ginny was.

Harry was happy to be home, although he hated having to just lay around. “Where's Gin? Thought she'd be here waiting for us.”

Neville shrugged. Trixie brought in a glass of water, as Harry was due to take a potion. He'd just finished when the floo flared.

Molly and Arthur stepped out, their arms full. “Oh, love, are you all right?” asked Molly, rushing over to Harry. She thrust her arm full of basket and containers to Neville, so she could check Harry for herself.

“Food,” confirmed Arthur, chuckling. Nev nodded, and Arthur followed him to the kitchen. 

“Thanks for this. Molly's home cooked meals will probably help with his recovery,” smiled Neville.

“Ginny around?” asked Arthur, looking around, and up the stairs.

“Er, no. Not right now,” said Neville.

“I must say, you've done a wonderful job here. The place looks amazing, not like the gloomy place I remember from the meetings with the Order. Sirius will be very happy with what you boys have done here,” smiled Arthur.

“And Ginny. She adds her little touches here and there, makes it all homey,” said Neville.

They walked back into the lounge to find Molly fussing over Harry. He seemed to be enjoying it, Neville noted. He guessed Harry had never really had it before. In fact, neither had he.

“Come on, Molly. Gin isn't here. The boys will let her know we popped over,” said Arthur, taking Molly's arm.

“Not here? Well, where is she? She should be home, looking after you. Oh, all right, Arthur, I'm coming. I'll pop back another day. Rest up, Harry, there's a good boy. Look after him, Neville. Bye.”

“Yes, ma'am. Bye,” said Neville, smiling.

Harry tucked into some little tarts Molly had made for him. “So, where's Gin?”

Neville was about to shrug and say he didn't know, when he heard the sound of Apparition from upstairs. “I'll be back in a minute.”

“Hey, what about me?” called Harry, as Neville ran off and up the stairs.

Neville found Ginny in the shower. “You okay?” he asked her.

“Yeah. How's Harry?” she asked, giving nothing away.

“Your parents just left. Molly was fussing over him,” said Neville.

“Bet he loved that.”

“Yeah.”

Neville watched her. He knew she was stalling.

“I'm sorry,” she finally said.

“For what?” he asked.

“For not going with you to St Mungo's to get him. For not being here when you got home,” she said.

“It's fine. Harry's been asking for you,” said Neville.

“Oh, he has, has he? Well, bully for him. He'll see me when I'm ready to be seen,” snapped Ginny.

Oh, boy! Neville leaned his head against the door. “Want to tell me why you're so pissed off?”

“I'm not pissed off, I-I'm hurt. Aren't you? That we're not even enough to put down as his emergency contact, did you know that, too. It's still bloody Ron and Hermione.”

Ginny pushed the door opened and stepped out, as if spoiling for a fight. Neville held his hands up in surrender. She sighed, stepping around him.

She got dressed, and sat on the bed. “Where did you go?” he asked her. “This morning?”

“To the Burrow. To fly,” she said, simply.

“Without letting your parents know?” asked Neville.

Ginny shook her head. “I just needed to let off some steam, so I flew. Then I Apparated to Luna's. We talked, she kicked my ass and sent me home. And here I am.”

“Hello? Injured man down here, needing some TLC,” called Harry's voice from downstairs.

“He's a whiny baby when he's sick or injured, isn't he?” grinned Neville, pulling her to her feet.

“TLC? Touching, licking, coming?” teased Ginny.

“Tender, loving care,” laughed Neville, smacking her ass.

“I thought he got that one from my mother, already? How about we let him decide which one he wants?” smirked Ginny.

They went downstairs to their lover, who was quite disgruntled at their lack of attention. “You just fucked, didn't you? I could have watched, you know. Wanked, even. It's just a broken leg, and I'll be fine in a couple of days.”

“Whiny baby,” teased Ginny, ruffling his hair and winking at Neville.

Harry growled and pulled her onto his lap.

“Careful,” she said, shifting. She sat at his side, her head on his shoulder. Neville sat opposite them, watching them happily. It felt good to be back together. Complete.

“So Nev, what do you want for your birthday this year?” asked Harry.

He was surprised to feel Ginny freeze, and Neville's face drop. What had he said?


	13. Making it Legal

“Last time you asked me that, it changed our lives,” said Neville.

“Yeah, so? For the better, right? We're all happy,” said Harry.

“I-I, ah...” Neville wondered how he could tell Harry he wanted more? Was there even more to ask for? 

“I'm not happy with you right now, Mister,” said Ginny, poking his chest.

“Ow, what's wrong? That really hurt,” winced Harry, rubbing his chest. “Why are you mad at me?”

“We,” started Ginny, pointing to Neville and herself, “wanted to stay in the hospital with you, at your bedside.”

“I was hoping you would,” admitted Harry, munching on another tart from Molly's basket.

“Only we weren't allowed to, because we're not listed as family,” said Ginny.

“Oh, that,” said Harry, nonchalantly.

“Oh, that? Is that all you can say? Why aren't we listed as your emergency contact, Harry? You've still got Ron and Hermione down,” said Ginny, hurt. “I changed mine with the Harpies, although I haven't mentioned it to Mum and Dad yet.”

“I changed mine, too,” admitted Neville.

“I can explain-”began Harry.

“We want to be your bloody emergency contact. We are your family in every way that matters, except legally. I know there's nothing we can do about that, but I would have thought-”

“There is,” said Harry, interrupting her.

“What? There is what?” asked Ginny.

“A way that we can make it all legal. I checked the records, and although there is no record of any three wizards or witches marrying, there's also no record of it being illegal! I even asked Kingsley to check for me,” said Harry.

“Kingsley? You spoke to Kingsley about this?” asked Neville, surprised.

“Yeah. Why, did I do something wrong? I love you both, and I want to be able to call you my husband and wife. Is that so wrong?” asked Harry, puzzled.

Neville and Ginny looked at each other, and smiled. 

“What?” asked Harry, defensively. “This is what I want from you both for MY birthday. I want us to get married. Kingsley said he'd perform the ceremony, and then I can put you as my emergency contacts and next of kin. I can also add you to my vaults at Gringott's and-”

Ginny launched herself at Harry and kissed him. Neville laughed, and wiped a tear away.

Harry grinned, and held Ginny close. “So, I guess that means you're okay with it?”he asked Neville.

Neville came to sit next to them. Harry leaned his head on Nev's shoulder. “Yes, you giant prat! I've been thinking about it ever since Seamus and Lavender's wedding. When I heard them say their vows, well, I just knew I wanted to say them too, to both of you,” said Neville.

“Same,” grinned Ginny.

“So, what do you want for YOUR birthday, Nev?” asked Ginny.

Neville shrugged. “Hot strippers at our bachelor night?” he asked Harry, who nearly choked on another one of Molly's tarts as he laughed.

 

The wedding was set for August first. Trixie was on a cleaning frenzy at Grimmauld Place, and the house had never been tidier.

Despite his earlier statement, Harry and Neville were happy to have a poker night in the backroom of WWW. Bill and Percy were there. George was happy to be allowed out of the house for the night by Angelina. It was the first time since the birth of their son, Fred. Seamus and Dean had also came, and it was a rousing success. Ron came, still shaking his head at the notion of Harry marrying both Neville and Ginny.

 

Ginny had a night out with the girls. They went to a nice restaurant, then out to a club to dance. Fleur and her sister Gabrielle came too, along with Luna and Gretel, one of her Harpy teammates. They got a bit pissed and danced suggestively together.

Harry, Ginny and Neville laughed at the papers the next day, suggesting Ginny and Gretel were lovers.

“Ah, if only they knew how much you liked our cocks,” chuckled Harry. “And we can never tell.”

“I think they'll guess when they find out we're married,” giggled Ginny, completely satiated.

“I wish you didn't have to spend tonight away from us,” sighed Neville, running his hands down her side.

“I know. Mum says it's traditional. I just laughed when she said that. I mean, it's hardly a traditional situation, is it? Still, I'm glad they're okay with it. I never realised before how much I wanted Dad to walk me down the aisle.”

“You mean the stairs,” chuckled Harry.

The wedding and reception was planned to be held in Grimmauld Place. The front lounge was where the ceremony was going to be. Or so Harry thought.

The boys woke the next morning. They made love, already missing Ginny. They showered together after breakfast, then helped each other dress. They had planned a morning ceremony, with a buffet style lunch.

“Why isn't Ginny here yet?” asked Harry, worriedly. “You don't think she changed her mind, do you? What if someone in her family talked her out of it? What if they-”

“Harry, love, calm down. Breathe. It's all fine. Trust me,” smiled Neville, putting his hands on Harry's shoulders.

“But she should be upstairs getting ready. There's only half an hour to go. She should be here,” said Harry, getting more and more worked up.

“Harry, she's not coming,” said Neville, calmly.

Harry stared at Neville. “What? She-she's not coming? She changed her mind?” asked Harry, his heart breaking.

“No, Harry, No! I just meant, she's not coming here. Love, please, relax,” said Neville, now worried about Harry.

“What do you mean, she's not coming here? Where the bloody hell is she? She's still marrying us today, isn't she?” asked Harry, tears in his eyes at the thought that this wonderful day wasn't going to happen.

“Love, do you trust me? Harry?” asked Neville, gently.

“Of course,” said Harry.

“Good. Trixie, we'll be back soon,” called Neville.

“Very good Master. Trixie is wishing you both a wonderful day, and will be seeing you all soon.”

“Nev, what-?”

“Harry, please love, it will be all right,” said Neville.

“Ginny is coming, isn't she? We are still getting married, aren't we?” implored Harry.

Neville realised how important this was to Harry, seemingly more than either him or Ginny. He straightened Harry's lapel, then cupped his cheeks.

“I love you. Ginny loves you. Yes, we are getting married today. In fact, I think it's nearly time. Shall we go get our bride, Harry?” teased Neville.

“Gods, yes. I need to see her. Why isn't she here? I don't understand?” Harry still sounded shaken.

“This is our wedding present to you. Here, hold this,” said Neville, holding out a candle.

Harry took hold of it, knowing it was a Portkey. He closed his eyes, knowing that Neville held him.

Upon landing, Harry looked around. “Is this-”

Neville took Harry's hands. “This is our gift to you. We want to marry you, here in Godric's Hollow.”

“I can't believe it. My parents were married here. Are you sure we can?” asked Harry, dumbfounded.

“Yes love, it's all arranged. When we came to ask the minister if we could use the church, he offered to perform the ceremony. Ah, here he is now.”

“Mr Potter, Mr Longbottom. May I offer you my congratulations on this happy occasion,” smiled the minister.

“Thank you,” said the two men.

Molly descended on them. “Thank Merlin you're here. Ginny's getting most anxious, she was convinced you must have hated the idea. Honestly, if you two hadn't got here soon, she would have hexed someone and Apparated back to Grimmauld Place. I best be letting her know you're here,” she said, hurrying off.

The minister smiled, and walked ahead of the two men as they made their way to the church.

“I can't believe this, I really can't. Merlin, is that Andromeda and Teddy?” asked Harry.

They walked up the steps to the little church. “Hiya Harry. Look, I'm carrying the rings on this pillow, see? Does this mean that I'm marrying Ginny too?”

Harry laughed and knelt down to hug Teddy.

“Psst. Teddy, come here. You're not 'posed to see Harry and Nebil, Mummy said it's bad luck,” whispered Victoire.

“That's for the bride, sweetie,” laughed Neville.

She looked at him as ig she didn't believe him, and gestured to Teddy.

Teddy shrugged. “Gotta go,” he said, running back down the hall.

Andromeda watched him go then turned back to Harry and Neville. “You both look so handsome. Now, I'll see you inside.” She hurried off.

Harry turned to Neville. “We're really doing this. We're getting married, here, where my parents actually stood. I can't thank you enough.”

The Minister coughed nervously.

“You don't have to thank us, Harry. Now, let's go and get married, before we have to get our wife out of Azkaban for hexing someone. Okay?”

Harry chuckled. “Okay.”

Linking hands, they walked down the aisle behind the minister. Harry was happy to see that the usual pews had been folded back, so there weren't many empty seats. Naturally, the Weasley family and Harpy teammates made up Ginny's side. Harry was pleased to see Headmistress McGonagall and Hagrid, as well as Madame Pomfrey on the groom's side of the church. Kingsley and Gawain Robards were there as well as Andromeda. Their Hogwarts friends were evenly distributed.  
.  
Harry was particularly touched to see empty chairs with a white rose laying on them. The roses each had a name tag. “James, Lily. Frank, Alice. Sirius, Remus and Tonks. A similar chair was on the bride's side, with the name Fred.

“Gin's idea,” whispered an emotional Neville.

They took their positions at the head of the church. Molly came in, escorted by Bill. She went up and kissed Neville and Harry on the cheek. She had tears in her eyes. 

“She looks beautiful,” she told them.

Victoire came down the aisle, showering it with rose petals. 

Teddy strutted down the aisle, proud to be doing something important. He stood with Harry and Neville.

Luna came next, wearing a pretty yellow dress.

Finally, the music changed. To Harry's surprise it was the Muggle Wedding March. “Andromeda told us your Mum walked down the aisle to this.”

Harry was too choked up to answer, so he nodded. All the guests stood up.

Arthur and Ginny appeared at the door. Harry had never seen Arthur look more proud. He nodded to Harry and Neville, then turned to speak to Ginny.

Ginny didn't wear a veil, so Harry and Neville could see the emotions in her face. Could see her tear- filled eyes as she made her way down the aisle towards them. She didn't look anywhere else, just at them.

Harry didn't remember much of the ceremony, but he knew he must have done everything right, for before he knew it, they were outside the church, being congratulated by their friends and family.

He smiled and nodded as he accepted the best wishes from them. He laughed as Seamus tipped a box full of Muggle confetti down Ginny's back. He smiled at the camera, glad that someone was getting a record of this, for he was completely loopy.

Their guests finally departed, most of them returning to Grimmauld Place for the reception and the lunch. Harry, Ginny and Neville returned to the church to sign the necessary documents and hand them over to Kingsley, who would notarise them and file them.

Ginny gathered the white roses off the chairs. Luna had taken her wedding bouquet back to Grimmauld Place for her. “Come,” she beckoned her husbands.

They went into the graveyard. Harry lay a white rose on his parents grave site, and Ginny did Tonks and Remus. Neville did one for his father Frank, and one for Sirius.

They returned to Grimmauld Place. They had a chance to talk to all the guests while they had their lunch, thanking them for attending. It was a lovely afternoon. Luna caught the bouquet and Dean caught the garter.

When the last guest had gone, they shared a special dance. Just the three of them, swaying to some slow song on the wireless. They each felt complete as they all held each other.

They went upstairs and got changed. While they wanted to get a start on the honeymoon right then, they had a Portkey to catch in half an hour, and there was a stop they wanted to make first.

They Apparated to St Mungo's. Using glamours, they went to see Alice, who was sleeping. They each kissed her cheek, and when she woke, a white rose lay on her pillow. The nurses had no idea where it came from. Alice gazed constantly at a photo frame, also left on her bed side table. The nurses thought it was empty, for Harry had placed a Disillusionment spell on it. Alice wondered who the pretty lady in white was, with the two handsome gentlemen who waved to her.

The Portkey took them to Seychelles. They left London at five o'clock, and with the time difference, they arrived just after nine o'clock. 

Ginny was ecstatic, for she had never been to this part of the world before. She had no idea they were going there, as Harry and Neville had been very secretive about the honeymoon. She pored over the brochures for snorkelling and kayaking.

Neville was excited, for the Seychelles had some amazing flora and fauna he wanted to discover. He planned to visit as many islands as he could.

Harry was happy his husband and wife (he couldn't stop saying that) were so happy. Wherever they were, whatever they wanted, was fine with him. Of course, he did have to remind them that this was their wedding night, and wasn't there something they were supposed to be doing?

With a big grin, Ginny and Neville descended on him.

No-one left the villa for several days.


	14. 19 years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so we come to the end. Thanks for all the kudos and the comments. Hope you have enjoyed this story. xx

19 years later...

September first at Kings Cross Station was always a busy time. Which was why Ginny always prided herself that with all her brood going to Hogwarts, there had never been the crazy rush that there was when she was a child.

Until today. They'd slept through the alarm.

Harry had worked late the night before, interrogating a suspect and then writing up his report. His position as head of the DMLE meant a lot more paperword, which he hated. Neville had stayed up waiting for him, but then got distracted down in the greenhouse. Ginny had stayed up to listen out for the sound of their twin sons, Frankie and Artie. They had gone out on a double-date, and their curfew was eleven-thirty. They had just Apparated home in time to beat their mother's wrath.

Never mind that both their eldest sons toppled her by inches, Ginny could turn these two seventeen year olds back into little boys with downcast eyes, with a simple look. This would usually be followed by a solemn, “Yes, Mum.”

When Ginny had awoken and then proceeded to wake the whole family by shrieking, “We're late!” it was decided they would side-Apparate with the younger kids. Luckily, Ginny had the sense to make sure the bags were all packed last night, and they waited near the door.

Harry got up and gave the orders. “Right, Lily, you hit the showers. Ten minutes, that's it. Alison, love, down and help me make breakfast. Jamie, you showered last night? Good boy, you go get dressed, then come down to breakfast. Now, where's my little Ella?”

“Here, Daddy, but I'm Dora this morning.”

Harry gazed down at their youngest daughter, Elladora. “You can be my helper in the kitchen this morning!”

“Okay Daddy.”

Their twin sons had been born about eighteen months after their marriage. Ginny had said they definitely channelled George and Fred with their mischievious ways. Now seventeen and fresh out of Hogwarts, they started work at the Ministry next week. Frankie in the Department of Magical Transportation, and Artie as an Auror trainee.

Lily had been born a couple of years after the twins. They'd welcomed her, as had Harry and Neville. A daughter, a precious daughter who had brought so much love into their lives. She shared Neville's love of plants, despite being Harry's biological daughter.

Alison was next. Only ten months younger than Lily, the two sisters were close. She shared her mother's love of Quidditch and flying, and her dad's colouring, brown hair and brown eyes.

“I'm ready, Dads, Mum.”

“Oh, my boy,” sighed Ginny, her eyes filled with tears as she looked at her youngest son. James was starting Hogwarts this year. He looked so much like Harry, with his dark messy hair and his emerald eyes.

“Now, Gin, love, you do this every time one of them starts,” chuckled Neville, placing his hands on James' shoulders.

James shrugged. “It's okay, Dad. You and Dad are the ones who have to bring her home and have her cry all over you for the rest of the day. What's for breakfast, I'm starving.”

Ginny watched her son go into the kitchen. “He's not even nervous!”

Neville put his arms around her. “Love, he's seen his two brothers and two sisters go off to Hogwarts, and he's been there plenty of times.”

“I know, I know,” said Ginny, hugging her husband.

“Come on, we don't have time to stand around like this,” reminded Neville.

“Shoot, you're right. I'm going to go and get dressed and check on Lil.”

Neville smacked her ass as she went back upstairs. Harry popped his head out. “She okay?”

Neville shrugged. “It's September first.”

They ate their breakfast, got the twins up and dressed, then all side-Apparated to Kings Cross.

Harry glanced at the big clock. “Five minutes to spare,” he said in relief.

“Oh Mum, Dads, I've got to go. There's Lilah Finnegan. I need to tell her something. Bye,” waved Alison, after giving her parents a quick kiss and hug. She kissed Dora, and ran away laughing when the twins descended on her.

“I should go too, Mum, Dads. Ali and me will keep an eye on Jamie, don't worry. Bye Dora, we'll write soon,” promised Lily to her little sister.

Frankie picked Dora up so she could see her sisters sitting in the train. She waved madly.

Ginny, Harry and Neville turned to face James. “What if I'm not in Gryffindor?” he asked them, worriedly.

His parents exchanged worried looks. They talked to each of their children about this, yet James seemed to worry about it the most.

Before they could speak, his eldest brother answered him. “Jamie, don't sweat it. The Sorting Hat will put you exactly where you need to be. You might not see it yet, but the Sorting Hat will. Besides, you can always tell it you want to be in Gryffindor. I did,” said Artie.

“So did I,” said Harry, clapping his eldest son on the back.

“Really?” asked James.

“James, wherever you are, whatever house you go in, they'll be lucky to have you. We love you, and we're proud of you. Always remember that,” said Ginny, hugging her son tight.

WHOO-HOO! The train whistled. “Merlin, I need to get on board,” said James. “Bye Mum, bye Dads, love you. Bye Dora. I'll write you a long letter tonight. Bye Frankie, Artie, have fun working.”

Ginny, Harry and Neville joined their twin sons and youngest daughter as they, along with other parents, waved goodbye to their children. The train slowly pulled out, and soon disappeared around the bend.

The crowds of witches and wizards began to disperse. Frankie put Dora down and she ran to her parents.

“When can I go to Hogwarts?”

“Two more years, sweetie,” said Harry, picking her up.

Little Elladora was their surprise baby. They thought they were done having children, but on an anniversary cruise away, with an expensive bottle of champagne, someone forgot to cast the contraception spell that night.

She was adored by all her brothers and sisters. She was Ella when she was feeling girly and sweet, which was most of the time. But other times, she was Dora, mischievous and being a tomboy. The fact that she looked so much like Ginny at the same age meant she had both her dads wrapped around her finger.

“Mum, Dads, we see some lovely ladies over there who look a bit lost. We're going to go over and offer our assistance, right Frankie?”

“Absolutely, Artie. So we'll be seeing you all later. Bye now,” winked Frankie, as they hurried over to talk to some witches about the same age.

Neville and Harry chuckled as they watched them go. “Smooth talkers, just like their Dads.”

“Neville, love, what time do you have to be at Hogwarts? You will fire-call us, won't you. Tell us how James is getting on?” asked Ginny, as they made their way back through the barrier.

“Yes, love, I will. I need to be there by four, four-thirty at the latest,” sighed Neville. 

“Excuthe me?”

They all turned around to see a young boy. “Have you theen a toad. I brought Thally to thee my thithter off to Hogwarth, and now I can't find her.”

“I'll help you. I like toads. My Dad had one for years,” said Izzy. “His name was Trevor. Oh, the toad, I mean, not my Dad.”

“Thankth. Thatth a really good name for a toad. My name is Hugo. Hugo Thacklebolt.”

“I'm Elladora. You can call me Dora.” She flashed a pretty smile at the dark-skinned boy.

“Thath pretty. Oh, there she ith,” pointed Hugo. They both raced after Sally the toad.

“Hmm, so that's Hermione and Kingsley's youngest. Looks about the same age as our Dora,” smiled Ginny.

“Flirting and smiling with the boys already,” teased Neville.

“She's a charmer, just like her beautiful mother,” teased Harry.

“Come on you, let's go home. Dora's going to Shell Cottage this afternoon, and you and I need to show Nev how much we'll miss him while he's at Hogwarts,” said Ginny to Harry.

“You do know he'll be home by the weekend. He only has to sleepover when it's his turn for patrol duty,” smiled Harry.

“I know, but we'll miss him till then, and we need to show him how much,” smirked Ginny.

“Damn, I love September first!” sighed Neville, throwing his arm around Harry and Ginny.   
“Come on Dora, let's go home.”

“Coming Dad. Bye Hugo,” waved Dora, as she skipped over to her parents.

Together, they walked out of Kings Cross Station.

Going home.

Finite


End file.
